KEANGKERAN MARKAS AKATSUKI!
by RiYuki19
Summary: The last chapter! Apakah hantu-hantu di markas akatsuki beneran musnah? Silahkan di baca minna!
1. Chapter 1

**MARKAS AKATSUKI**

**disclaimer : naruto beserta isinya milik masashi kishimoto**

**warning : ceritanya garing dan aneh bin ajaib**

**

* * *

**Akatsuki adalah sebuah organisasi yang paling di takutin seantero konoha ( yang bonenag lu? )

dan cerita ini tentang kegajean para anggotanya yang ternyata sering mengalami hal-hal aneh di markas yang mereka tinggalin

soalnya si kakuzu bedahara akatsuki ogah beli tempat mahal-mahal buat markas mereka

alhasil goa batu ini lah yang berhasil dia temukan dan dengan sedikit permak sana-sini jadilah rumah impian kakuzu

tapi di balik markas yang keliatannya biasa aja ternyata banyak terjadi hal aneh ( jelas lah wong di tengah utan begitu! ).

* * *

malem itu sasori yang baru pulang dari misi langsung masuk ke kamarnya tanpa permisi

sama mahkluk-mahkluk akatsuki lainnya yang lagi pada ngumpul di depan

( woi!! emangnya lu kira kita ini apaan?! -pein teriak sewot ke author-)

( ya maap dah, abisnya anak buah lo gak jelas gitu sih isinya!!lu liat aja satu-satu!!)

_ooo bener juga sih ya_. Batin pein manggut-manggut gaje sambil meratiin anak buahnya satu-satu gak nyadar kalo dia juga termasuk salah satunya.

" un?? sasori-danna udah pulang ya un? kok mukanya lecek sih un? " tanya deidara penuh perhatian ( cieee ) tapi yang di tanya berlalu begitu saja tidak mempedulikan suara deidara yang memanggilnya -LEBAY LO AUTHOR-

" di tanya malah melengos un " si dei mulai kesel tapi akhirnya cuek aja

" biarin aja lah paling dia kecapean abis misi sendirian " sahut hidan tumben kalem

" emangnya sasori-senpai misi apaan sih hidan -senpai ??? " tanya tobi polos

" mana gue tau tanya tuh sama ketua bokep! " si hidan premannya kumat lagi dan semua mata tertuju pada pein ( penasaran gitu )

" dia gue kasih misi paling mulia " jawab pein mantap dan masang muka sok alim

misi apakah itu jeng jeng jeng

" gue suruh dia cariin majalah playboy keluaran terbaru!! secara tempat kita ini kesusahan buat nyari entu majalah, makanya gue suruh si sasori ngider sampe dapet! " sambung pein malah curhat yang langsung di sambut sama timpukan benda benda terdekat oleh anggota akatsuki lainnya kecuali si tobi ( kan tobi anak baikk~~~~ )

sementara di luar sedang terjadi perang dunia ke 100 antara ketua dan anak buahnya mari kita intip si sasori yang ada di kamar.

_gila ya udah jam 12 lewat gini masih aja pada berisik...susah emang kalo yang waras cuma gue doang_. Batin sasori kesel plus narsis. dan ketika sasori hampir menutup matanya ( mate kale ) dia menangkap sesosok bayangan di sudut ruangan kamarnya..dan sosok itu seperti kisame

" eh..elo kis. ngapain lo di situ? " tanya sasori begitu yakin kalo itu adalah si kisame tapi yang di tanya malah diem aja di pojokan.

" gak ada kerjaan lo kis! balik sono ke kamar lo ! " si sasori masih gak ngeh, kali ini si pemilik sosok aka kisame malah nyengir. _gila apa ni anak malah nyengir-nyengir_. batin sasori geleng-geleng.

sasori pura-pura cuek dan akhirnya dia inget, ini kan udah jam 12 malem lewat, ngapain juga si kisame masuk ke kamarnya gak ada kerjaan, dan...seingetnya kisame lagi di kasih misi bareng itachi buat nyari pierchingan bentuk monyet dari si pein....jadi....DEG....si sasori uda keringet dingin dan begitu dia liat sosok kisame jadi-jadian tadi udah ilang ( bukannya kisame emang jadi -jadian ya --a ).

UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! teriak sasori dan langsung mabur dari kasurnya. anggota akatsuki yang lagi asik perang-perangan ( jiah malah jadi main ) otomatis kaget dan berlari menuju puncak eh menuju kamar si sasori.

" gyaaaa!! tolongin guee!! " teriak sasori dari dalam kamar yang berusaha membuka pintu

" lo kenapa sas?!!! " tanya si pein heran, kaget, shock, cemas dll swt omg

" cepet bukain pintunya!!!!! " sasori udah panik setengah idup sambil gedor-gedor pintu. kali aja tuh setan nongol lagi

" pintunya gak bisa di buka sas! " si pein berusaha ngebuka pintu tapi kayaknya macet

" tenang dulu, jangan panik! " kali ini gantian hidan yang mencoba membuka sang pintu bandel

setelah upaya dorong-mendorong, gedor-menggedor dan tarik-menarik si pein dkk berhasil membuka pintu dan sasori mendarat tepat di atas hidan ( wkwkwkwkw pairing ajaib you'll see )

" sas, sas! napas lo!! lo kenapa??? " hidan mengguncang dunia eh tubuh sasori yang terduduk lemas di depannya

" a...ada...ada setan nya kisame !! " jawab sasori masih panik

" kurang ajar lu!! masa muka ganteng gini di bilang setan!! " kisame yang baru pulang udah sewot ngedenger setan sodaranya di bawa-bawa

" elo mah emang mirip setan! " jawab konan ma zetsu kompak ( akhirnyaaa kebagian ngomong juga!! batin zetsu ma konan girang )

" emang ada apaan sih? " tanya itachi penasaran ngeliat si sasori yang biasanya cool jadi panik setengah mateng itu

" ta..tadi ..di kamar....ada...ada.. "

" uang??? " tanya kakuzu bersemangat!

" bukan dudul! gue liat penampakan yang mirip sama si kisame! " sembur sasori esmosi

" waduhhhh~~ serem dongggggg un~~~ " deidara ketakutan ala banci kaleng

" pokoknya ni malem gue gak mao tidur di kamar gue!! "

" gue juga unnnnnn~~~"

akhirnya berkat cerita dari sasori semua anggota akatsuki tidur rombongan di ruang tengah rame rame kecuali konan yang notabene adalah cewek dan si kakuzu, dia mah gak percaya sama yang namae setan, dia cuma percaya sama duit dan satu-satunya setan duid ya dia!!!

**OWARI**

dasar...mereka tidur begitu aja gak pake selimut...

konan mendekati satu-persatu anggota akatsuki dan menyelimuti mereka satu-satu sambil tersenyum kalem, tapi senyuman itu

berubah menjadi senyuman setan ala hiruma saat konan melihat hidan tidur meluk boneka aka sasori.

wakakakakaka gue poto ah!! kali aja laku gue jual ke sakura sama ino. batin konan tertawa nista.

good night all..hoahmmmm~~

**TBC**

* * *

walah ceritanya jadi aneh....maklum lah masih baru......saya gak jago nulis ( kalo gitu buat apa nulis ) karena kosakata saya terbatas

* Authornya bego sih * ( ngina diri sendiri sambil nangis di pojokan ). Sebenernya sih mau bikin cerita berchapie-chapie ( itu pun kalo bisa hehe )

tapi segini dulu deh...kalau ada ide lagi di lanjutin.

well karena ini fic pertama saya jangan di kritik sadis yah~~~~dan mohon bantuan dari para sesepuh ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Makasih atas semua reviewnya, maafkan daku yang tidak membalas suratmu -,-. Bukan gak di bales,

Cuma bingung mau bales apaan –sigh-. Tapi tetap saya baca dan saya sangat berterima kasih atas

masukan-masukannya dari para leluhur yang mau meluangkan waktunya buat kasih pendapat en kritik.

Cacian dan makian akan saya anggap pujian ^^.

Ternyata masih banyak ( banget ) kesalahan dalam penulisan ,

Sedihnya sob. Saya emang orangnya ( sangat amat )cuek, jadi kadang suka -semau gue gitu- nulisnya

dan emang pada dasarnya saya memang gak jago nulis ( udah di bilangkan di awal chapter ).

Saya akan coba memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan di bagian pertama, semoga di bagian kedua ini dapat

Sedikit memperbaiki ,.

**Disclaimer :** Akatsuki bukan punya saia, kalau punya saia apa kata dunia.

* * *

**Keangkeran Markas Akatsuki**

**Chapter dua**

Udah 3 hari lewat setelah kejadian "setan nya kisame" yang di alami sasori berlalu, dan semua anggota

akatsuki sepertinya sudah melupakan hal itu termasuk si sasori. Dan kali ini giliran itachi dan kisame

yang akan mengalami.

Malam itu Itachi ma Kisame baru pulang selesein misi dari Kakuzu jadi pelayan toko di tempatnya Ino.

" Wih kayaknya enak nih! " Kisame langsung ngiler ngeliat Hidan yang lagi makan mie.

" Bikin sendiri! " Hidan langsung melindungi mie yang dia buat dengan keringat dan darah -halah- dari tangan nista Kisame.

" Dikit aja plissss " kisame berusaha masang mata puppy eyes , yang ada hidan muntah -muntah.

" Apaan sih lo pasang tampang menijikkan gitu " Hidan begidik ngeri.

" Bercanda aja lu " Itachi yang niat ke kamar gak jadi gara-gara ngeliat Konan yang keluar dari kamar dengan muka pucet.

" Widih! Kenapa lu Konan? Pucet amat...Lu sakit? " tanya Itachi heboh sendiri liat si Konan yang pucet kek kertas ( emang kertas kan!!! -author di lipet sama konan- ).

" Hah? biasa aja " jawab Konan cuek terus langsung duduk di sebelah Hidan sambil nyalain TV ( Sekali- kali akatsuki gue bikin kaya ).

" Mau mie ? " Hidan nawarin mie ke Konan, bikin Kisame dongkol kaya ikan tongkol.

Itachi gak jadi ke kamar, dia malah duduk di sebelah Konan , PDKT! Mumpung si ketua bokep lagi tidur.

" Uda deh, gue bikin mie sendiri aja!" Kisame pergi ke dapur sambil ngumpat-ngumpat.

Baru aja dia mau ambil mie di rak, tau-tau dari kamar mandi keluar Konan dengan muka lemes.

" Lha?? Konan??? " Kisame shock ngeliat Konan .

" Napa lo? " tanya Konan heran di liatin sama hiu.

"...Kok lu bisa di kamar mandi? " tanya Kisame sedikit heran sambil berpikir, 'hebat juga si Konan

bisa pindah tempat cepet begitu , apa dia belajar shunpo?'.

" Iya perut gue mules kebanyakan makan roti isi kertas campur sambel! " _gile ni cewek cakep sih tapi_

_selera makannya aneh gitu. _

" Eh, bukannya lu tadi di depan? " tanya Kisame setelah sadar.

" Hah? Ngaco lo! Gue dari tadi di kamar mandi, ni baru selesai! " Kisame melotot denger penjelasan si Konan.

" Terus yang di depan...Siapa dong? " Kisame ngintip di ruang tengah, masih ada Hidan yang asik sama mie nya, Itachi yang sibuk PDKt sama Konan tapi di cuekin dan si Konan yang diem aja nonton TV.

" Itu pasti hantu! " ucap Konan di belakang kisame .

" Kalo gitu Hidan sama Itachi perlu di kasih tahu ( tempe plus sambel ) ne! ".

* * *

" Konan lu kok diem aja sih? " tanya Itachi bete dari tadi di cuekin sama Konan.

" Hnn" jawab Konan cool ikutin trademarknya Sasuke * Di ujung sana Sasuke kepleset kulit pisang en jatuh guling-guling *.

'Wkwkwkwkw sukurin lu!' batin Hidan ngetawain si uchiha itu di cuekin Konan.

" Ah ga asik nih! " akhirnya Itachi nyerah, di cuekin mulu sih sama Konan ( Gue kan setia sama Pein! mau di rayu kaya apapun gak akan mempan! ).

"Oi! Dan! Dan! " bisik Kisame sambil teriak ( Gimana cara? ) .

" Ha? Apaan? " Hidan nengok ke Kisame dan ngeliat tu hiu lagi monyongin bibirnya.

" Lo kesini sama Itachi, emergency! " perintah Kisame sok inggris ke Hidan.

" Chi di panggil Kisame suruh kedapur " Hidan main seret rambut Itachi aja ke dapur.

* * *

Sialan lo Dan, main tarik aja! " umpat Itachi kesel gara-gara rambut yang selalu dia banggain di tarik, untung aja rambut dia kuat kalo gak bisa rontok deh aset berharga miliknya.

" Sssst! lu berdua bisa diem gak sih! "

" Ada apaan sih kis, lo ngajak kita kemari? " tanya Itachi masih gak sadar kalaw di belakang Kisame ada Konan.

" Itachi lo emang udah rabun ya? " Kisame manggut-manggut , berpikir kalo gosip Itachi rabun itu emang bener.

" OMG! Hmphhhhhh!!! " Itachi nyaris teriak untung langsung di bekep sama Hidan.

" Hmmmmmmph!! mmmh mh pmhhh " hidan cengo liat itachi bisu tiba-tiba ( bukan bisu tapi lu bekep geblek ).

" Dan, si Ita bisa mati tuh kalo kelamaan lu bekep " kata Kisame sambil nyolek bahunya Hidan, sedangkan si Hidan cuma meng--oooh ria.

" Puah! gila lo ya! Udah narik rambut gue barusan, terus bekep gue! Ampir aja gue koid! Demen baget si lu liat temen sengsara! " Itachi langsung ngebacod plus hujan lokal.

" Heheh sory...Gue gak sengaja kali " jawab Hidan cuek sambil nyengir polos ( Bisa juga toh masang muka polos? ). Padahal dalam hati dia udah tertawa laknat, jarang-jarangkan dia bisa bikin Itachi sang Uchiha genius sengsara gini.

" Eh, kalo Konan disini berarti yang di ruang tengah siapa? " tanya Itachi back to the topic.

" Hantu " sahut Konan singkat .

Itachi sama hidan ngelirik ke ruang tengah sambil meratiin 'konan hantu' yang kayaknya masih anteng nonton TV.

" Pantesan aja dari tadi gue ajakin ngomong cuek begitu...Dan kalo di teliti lagi mukanya emang rada pucet sih " Itachi ngesok kayak detektif.

" Terus kalo itu beneran hantu, gimana ngusirnya nih? " pertanyaan bagus saudara Hidan.

" Tenang aja gue ada solusinya! " ternyata Konan udah megang ayam hitam sama golok segede gaban.

" Lu mau bikin sop ayam? " tanya Kisame dengan dodolnya.

" Bukanlah! " .

JLEBBBB

Ketiga trio kita yang baru terbentuk 0,0000001 menit lalu yang beranggotakan Itachi, Kisame, dan Hidan langsung melotot ngeri ngeliat Konan memenggal kepala sang ayam dengan kejamnya!!.

_Widihhhhh sadisss_. Batin ketiganya

" Ambil baskom Kis " Konan nyuruh Kisame dan si Kisame buru-buru ngambil baskom, dia gak mau jadi korban Konan yang berikutnya.

" Mau lu apain tuh darah? " nih anak dari tadi nanya mulu.

" Nah lu sirem ni darah ayam ke hantu itu " Konan ngasih tuh baskom ke Kisame kaya acara seserahan.

" A..a...Jangan gua...Elo aja yang bawa Dan...Elo kan penganut jashin yang paling barbakti...Jadi lo pasti di lindungin! " Kisame ngeles ngasih tuh baskom ke Hidan.

" Jangan gue lah! Itachi aja nih! elo kan niat PDKT tadi sama tuh hantu! " kali ini Hidan yang ngeles .

" Jangan gua juga....gua gak suka bau darah " Itachi ngeles dengan gaya sok cool dan ketiga trio itu pun ribut kaya rebutan sembako.

BRAKKKKKKK. Konan gebrak golok yang dia pegang ke apel malang ( manis sekilo 10 rebu ) yang kebetulan ada di situ.

" Kayanya bakal ada korban berikutnya ne! " Konan ngancem sambil ngasah golok pake kertas.

"...I..iya udah! kita bawa sama-sama...Tapi elo yang pegang ya Kis ? "

"O-ok deh! " jawab Kisame ragu. _Kayaknya ada yang ga beres nih_.

* * *

Dengan takut-takut Kisame bawa tuh baskom, Itachi sama Hidan jalan di belakang Kisame. Soalnya kalo ada apa-apa mereka niatnya mau kabur duluan ninggalin Kisame. Sungguh teman yang sangat baik sekali!.

" Mumpung lagi diem, lu sirem gih! " Hidan nyolek Kisame, karena si Kisame kaget dia reflek langsung nyirem baskom isi darah tadi tepat di atas kepala Konan.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! "

" Kita berhasil! hore! hore! hore! " teriak trio gaje tadi kegirangan kaya menang lotre swt .

" APA-APAAN LO BERTIGA HAH!??" Konan geram melotot ke tiga trio malang kita sambil ngelap mukanya yang basah.

" Chi..Kayaknya dia bukan setan deh " Kisame bisik-bisik ketakutan ke Itachi.

" Bener...Kayaknya Konan asli " .

" Masa sih? Kok marahnya kaya setan? " Hidan di geplak Konan pake baskom yang emang tadi mendarat mulus di kepala Konan.

" Setan, setan! Lo bertiga yang setan! Sirem gue pake apaan nih??!! Lengket dan…. Hoek amis!! " Konan udah marah kaya kertas terbakar api.

" I-itu ....Darah ayam! " jawab mereka kompak.

" APAAAAAAAAAAA!??? " teriak Konan lebay * gak lebay gak exist taok!*

" Sory Konan ..Soalnya kita kira elo itu hantu...Abisnya sikap lo aneh sih diem aja en muka lo pucet gitu...Sekali lagi kita minta maap dah " Itachi menjelaskan biar si Konan gak marah, dia udah ngeri takut di lipet jadi 100 bagian sama cewek kertas ini.

" Beneran konan ,gua tadi gak ada maksud nyirem elo, abisnya tadi kita ketemu sama elo di dapur yang bilang elo yang duduk di ruang tengah itu setan " Konan cengo denger penjelasan Kisame ( saia pun juga ga mudeg ).

" Sialan! Mana orangnya biar gua hajar! " Konan langsung nyamperin dapur pake gaya preman, tapi di dapur gak ada siapa-siapa.

" Oi..oi...lo pada mikirin hal yang gue pikir gak? " Itachi nanya ke yang lain sambil megangin lehernya yang mendadak jadi dingin.

" Jangan-jangan...." Kisame melotot bikin yang lain tambah merinding ( Hobby banget sih melotot )

" Yang di dapur sama kita itu...." suasana makin mencekam

" HANTUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!! " teriak mereka minus Konan yang gak ngerti ada apa tapi dia ikutan lari bareng yang lain.

Mereka ngacir ke ruang tengah plus ngumpet di balik sofa panjang ( satu-satunya sofa yang mereka punya tuh! ) yang ada di situ.

" Gila! Jadi dari tadi kita di dapur ngomong sama hantu.." Hidan shock berat gak percaya.

" Jadi kalian ketemu hantu yang mirip sama gua??? " tanya Konan bingung yang cuma di bales anggukan dari yang lain.

" Kis...Lo intip gih ada hantunya gak! " Itachi nyuruh Kisame yang langsung masang tampang -kenapa gak lo aja tuan uchiha jenius- tapi berhubung dia di pelototin sama Itachi , Kisame memilih untuk ngintip dari pada dia di amaterasu.

" Suruh bawa baskom gua, nyirem gua juga , ngintip juga gua! Kenapa semua harus gua, apa salah gua? Emak gua? Bokap gua? " Kisame udah ngedumel gaje sambil ngintip.

" Ada gak Kis? " tanya Itachi was-was ( bablas anginne ).

" Aman "

Setelah mendengar jawaban 'aman' dari Kisame, yang lainnya berani keluar dari balik sofa.

" Selamet, selamet! " Itachi ngomong sambil ngelus dada lega en gak nyadar berkat teriakan super toa mereka, anggota akatsuki yang lainnya jadi kebangun.

" Selamet apanya! Liat belakang lu ita! " Hidan ngomong sambil ngumpet di belakang konan, ngeri ngeliat Pein yang keknya udah murka kek iblis.

" **Bagus ya! udah jam 11 gini teriak-teriak** " Pein ngomong sambil senyum iblis.

" Tadi kita ketemu hantu Pein! " Kisame gak mau mati konyol dan mencoba bela diri ( Bela diri aliran mana mas?? ).

" Hantu? Alibi! " Pein udah siap siap mo nerkam tapi di sela Sasori.

" Eh Pein, tunggu dulu de. Lu masih inget kan kejadian gue ketemu sama hantunya Kisame 3 hari lalu " Sasori mengingatkan kejadian yang dia alami en otomatis bikin dia merinding sendiri.

" Hmmmmmm iya juga " _selamet_. batin Itachi, Hidan sama Kisame " Tapi Konan kamu kenapaaaa???? " tanya Pein lebay pas liat Konan udah lecek.

" Hueeeee~~ Pein masa gue di sirem sama darah ayam ma mereka sih " konan ngadu kayak anak kecil keilangan balon ke emaknya.

" UAPAH!!!! " Pein teriak pas di telinga Kisame " BERANINYA KALIAN SIREM KONAN-CHAN AA PUNYA SAYANK PAKE DARAH?!!! ".

'Tamatlah riwayat gue....Sasuke maafkan abangmu yah yang udah ngebantai clan en nelantarin elu'. Batin Itachi.

'Mateklah aye...Gua belom mo matek di sini! Secara gua belom ngasih makan ikan ikan di kolam' . Batin Kisame.

'OMG DJ kayanya gue bakal mati hari ini...Kalo lu emang dewa tunjukkan dirimu, selamatkan hambamu ini!!'. Batin Hidan gak kalah lebay.

" Kalian bertiga akan gue kasih hukuman....Hukuman yang sangat berat, seberat-beratnya batu karang masih beratan berat badan gue! " kata Pein mulai ngaco.

" Glekh...Hu-hukuman apa ? " tanya ketiganya sambil nelen ludah.

" Selama 1 minggu lo bertiga harus nyuci semua baju anggota akatsuki yang lain! "

JEDER!!!! efek halilintar di luar membuat suasana makin dramatis

* * *

Besok paginya

Srek srek srek ( Suara orang cuci baju gini bukan sih? Alah anggap aja kaya gini ).

" Tega banget sih tuh ketua bokep! Nyuruh kita nyuci jam 4 pagi gini " Hidan ngedumel sambil nyuci baju dengan sangat tidak berperasaan.

" Iya! Malah banyak lagi, liat aja " Kisame ikutan ngedumel sambil nunjuk tumpukan gunung baju akatsuki.

" Udahlah dari pada kita mati sama tuh ketua karatan " sambung Itachi kalem tapi dalem.

Ketiga mahkluk itu terus aja ngerumpiin si Pein , mulai dari asal-usul dia dapetin Konan yang katae hasil pelet, terus dia jadi ketua karena korupsi, sama asal-usul pierchingannya yang gak jelas, sama rambut durennya yang jiplak rambut si Naruto deelel deelel.

" **Kaliannnnnn** " Pein nongol di belakang mereka sambil ngeluarin aura iblisnya Hiruma ( Ada yang tau eyeshield 21?? ).

" Duh...Matilah gue..." Kisame cs nengok ke belakang takut-takut .

BRAK BRAK BRAK. Pein ngelempar berbagai macam pakaian kotor ke muka tiga sekawan kita.

" Help gua kelelep!! " Kisame tenggelem di dalam tumpukan baju yang banyaknya naudzubillah!!

" Pokoknya...CUCI SEMUA TU BAJU SAMPE SELSE! KALO GAK SELSE GUE TAMBAHIN LAGI!! " Pein ngambek gara-gara di omongin sama anak buahnya dan langsung ngebanting pintu markas yang terbuat dari batu ( Lha? gimana bantingnya coba? " ).

Saat ketiga trio ini terima nasib jadi kuli cuci, di atas Deidara sama Sasori udah ngakak gulung-gulung en Konan dengan senang hati ngambil foto mereka bertiga buat di jadiin blackmail, itung-itung dia bales dendem gara-gara di sirem. Rasain lo pada wakakakakak.

**TBC.........**


	3. Chapter 3

Semakin lama semakin tidak beres saja fic ini………….Masih berusaha memperbaiki kesalah-kesalahan di

Chap sebelumnya.

Saia lagi gak ada ide….Bingung………….Lemes………….Lesu…..Dan pastinya pegal-pegal.

DI chap ini kejadiannya pernah di alamin sama sepupu saya…..dia merasa melihat saya di dapur, padahal

Sih saya merasa diem di kamar, gak kemana-kemana.

* * *

**KEANGKERAN MARKAS AKATSUKI**

**Chapter tiga**

" Un? Udah selesai nyucinya Itachi-san ? " Deidara nanya Itachi yang baru masuk dengan muka kusut.

" Udah " jawab Itachi singkat dan langsung duduk di sebelah Deidara buat selonjoran gitu.

" Itachi-san kalau capek istirahat di kamar aja " usul Deidara yang sebenernya emang prihatin sama Itachi yang abis nyuci sendirian, soalnya Hidan lagi misi sama Kakuzu, terus si Kisame ijin buat nemuin sodaranya di Pantai selatan untuk waktu yang belum di tetapkan.

" Kenapa? gak suka lo? " Itachi malah sewot.

" Bukannya gitu Ita- "

" Iya-iya gua pindah, puas lo! Sorry ganggu " Itachi langsung motong omongannya Deidara.

" Huff...Kenapa Itachi -san jadi aneh gitu ya un" Deidara jadi bingung sendiri .

* * *

" Hhh...Dasar Deidara gak bisa liat orang seneng, gak tau apa dia penderitaan yang gua alamin nyuci tuh baju sendirian tanpa kawan ( Kayaknya Itachi mule lebay ne ).

" Ya sudahlah...Mending gua mandi terus keramas en luluran, mani pedi gitu, asik kali ya mumpung orang-orang lagi pada misi dan gua juga udah lama gak rawat diri gua" Itachi ngomong sendiri sambil ngaca plus pake gaya-gaya norak.

" Oke tampan saatnya membersihkan dirimu " Penyakit narsisnya Itachi kumat.

* * *

" Laper un....Bikin mie dulu ah~~ " Deidara gak sadar ada seseorang yang ngikutin dia di belakangnya.

" Un...Enaknya makan mie rasa apa yah un...? " Deidara sibuk mikir sambil ngacak-ngacak kardus mie.

" Mie rasa peppermint aja Dei " .

Deidara kaget denger ada suara di belakang dia.

" Un, Itachi -san ? " _sejak kapan Itachi-san di belakang gue un._

" Kenapa Dei- chan? " tanya Itachi dengan gaya sedikit menggoda.

" Gak apa-apa un, cuma lagi cari mie aja " Deidara pun kembali melanjutkan aktifitas "ngubek ngubek mie".

Ehhhhh..Tu-tunggu dulu...Barusan Itachi -san manggil gue Dei- chan?. ( Jiah si dei baru sadar ).

" Ano...Itachi -san barusan...." Deidara nengok kebelakang, tapi Itachi udah gak ada. _Kemana perginya tuh orang, cepet amat._

" Itachi -san...? Itachi- san di kamar mandi ya? " Deidara jalan ke kamar mandi yang emang deket sama dapur, dia mikir mungkin aja Itachi kebelet terus ngibrit deh ke kamar mandi.

" Lo manggil gue dei? " mendadak bahu Deidara di tepuk oleh seseorang, bikin si Dei kaget setengah idup.

" I-itachi -san ngagetin aja! "

" Napa lo manggil-manggil gue di depan kamar mandi?"

" Gak, Kirain tadi itachi - san ke kamar mandi "

" Ooh...Ya udah minggir lo, gue mo ambil krim gue yang ketinggalan " _ih, galak amat sih ni orang_. Deidara buru-buru menyingkir takut kena semprot lagi. Entah kenapa hari ini Itachi bawaannya ngomel-ngomel melulu. Apa kerjaan mencuci itu bisa bikin orang stress? Entahlah.

" Ya udahlah mending gue bikin mie rasa sapi panggang aja un ".

Deidara mulai masak sambil joged-joged, gara-gara dia bosen nunggu mie nya mateng.

" Asik un! dah mateng " . Deidara kegirangan sambil lompat-lompat pas mienya mateng ( Gak segitunya kali Dei ).

" Yah masak mie gak bagi-bagi nih ".

" Itachi - san mau? " tawar Deidara ( Nawar berapa mas? Di lelang ya? ).

" Kalau kamu yang buat pasti mau " _unnnn kayaknya emang Itachi - san aneh hari ini, kadang kalem,_ _kadang jutek_ ( Termasuk kadang normal dan kadang sarap kan ).

" Iya deh un, gue buatin ya mie nya ".

" Makasih ya Dei - chan, nanti ke kamar aku aja ".

Karena saia bingung mau nulis saat-saat si Dei masak buat Itachi dan si Itachi nunggu sang mie mending di skip aja.

tok tok tok

" Itachi - san, mie nya udah jadi nih " Deidara ngetok kamar Itachi sambil bawa mie yang masih ngepul.

'Ngapain sih Deidara ketok kamar gua. Tadi aja ngusir gua dari sofa, sekarang gangguin acara meni - pedi gua. Reseh juga ni anak'. Itachi ngedumel sambil jalan buat bukain pintu.

" Apaan si lo dei!? Ganggu orang aja, lo gak tau apa gua lagi mau istirahat? tadi aja lo usir gua terus sekarang gangguin gua!! Seb-.....Dei...? " Itachi yang nyemprot Deidara langsung berenti liat si dei kayak orang mau nangis.

_Deidara nangis??? Masa sih?, Apa gue keterlaluan ya...._

" Itachi - san...Kenapa sih dari tadi marah-marah melulu ke Dei?? Apa...Itachi - san benci ya sama Dei? " Deidara udah mewek.

" Bu-bukan gitu Dei, gua cuma...." _aduh mampus, nih anak beneran nangis_. Itachi bingung mau ngapain.

" Dei kemari cuma mau ngasih Itachi - san mie, kan tadi Itachi - san yang minta...." Deidara ngasih mie yang dia pegang ke Itachi. Dan dia sendiri buru-buru cabut dari situ.

" Dei!....waduh gimana ini? " Itachi mikir sambil garuk-garuk keriput " Tapi....Sejak kapan gua mesen mie sama Deidara???"

* * *

" Itachi - san jahat! Gak tau apa udah capek-capek bikin mie terus di omelin seenaknya....Hikss....Dan kenapa juga...Gue mau bikinin mie buat dia...." Deidara nangis gaje sambil ngedumel kaya cewek yang baru aja ribut sama cowonya .

" Dei....elo nangis ya? " ternyata Itachi gak tega juga, dia nyusulin Deidara.

" Ah...e-enggak kok! " Deidara malingin mukanya biar gak di liat Itachi * harga diri taok *.

" Sorry Dei....Gua gak sengaja marah-marah sama elo...Soalnya gua capek banget....Maafin gua Dei " Itachi duduk di sebelah Deidara dan tanpa sadar dia megang tangannya Deidara.

" I-iya gak apa apa.....Itachi -san gak salah.." Deidara gelagapan tangannya di pegang Itachi.

" Nah gitu dong! Eh..Ngomong-ngomong kok elo bikinin gua mie, emangnya gua minta ya? " tanya Itachi yang emang dari tadi bingung.

" Lho? Iya kan? Itachi - san abis ambil krim di kamar mandi terus balik lagi minta di buatin mie???? " kali ini Deidara yang balik nanya bingung.

" ......Gua pas ambil krim gak keluar dari kamar kok...." Itachi mulai inget kejadian yang dia alamin bareng Kisame, Hidan en Konan. 'Masa iya sih yang di liat si dei hantu' Batin Itachi mulai gak enak.

" Dei....Jangan-jangan yang elo liat itu bukan gua...Tapi penampakan!! "

" Penampakan? " tanya Dei innocent.

" Maksud gua...HANTU!! ".

" Kyaaa~~~~~~ !!!" Deidara lompat meluk Itachi plus teriak cempreng.

_Parah bener nih hantu udah kemarin nongol terus pagi ini nongol lagi, buset deh gak ada istirahatnya_ _apa yak. untung bukan gua lagi yang ngalamin_. Itachi ngomel-ngomel sendiri dalem hati.

" Dei, lepasin gua!! " Itachi mulai gak bisa napas gara-gara Deidara meluk dia kuencueng poll.

" Ta-takut Itachi-san " Deidara tetep gak mau lepasin pelukannya.

Itachi dengan pasrah nunggu bareng Deidara di depan markas, gak berani masuk gitu.

* * *

" Ck ck ck, ngapain kalian berdua amprokan di depan gitu? " tanya Pein yang baru pulang dari misi sore nya.

" Oi Pein! Di dalem markas ada setan! "

" Setan si setan, tapi nunjuknya jangan ke gua napa " Zetsu merasa tersinggung di tunjuk-tunjuk , soalnya dia merasa mirip hantu.

" Terus pake acara peluk-pelukan gitu? " sindir Sasori yang baru nongol bareng Hidan en Kakuzu.

" Diem lo Saos tiram! " Itachi baru ngeh kalo seharian pelukan sama Deidara ( lebih tepatnya Deidara yang meluk ).

" UDAH! jangan pada ribut di depan, malu di liat tetangga! " Pein ngamuk.

" Lha Pein, kita kan di tengah utan mana ada tetangga " si Hidan geleng-geleng ngeliat kesablengan ketua nya.

" Oh...Iya ya...Ya pokoknya malu di liat sama anjing utan * Pein nunjuk Zetsu *, sama tikus * nunjuk Kakuzu *, sama kambing * berlanjut menunjuk Hidan * , sama monyet * Di terusin nunjuk Tobi * dan sama peri hutan! * Kali ini dia nunjuk Konan sambil tak lupa mengedipkan mata dengan genit * ".

" Dan elu KINGKONG!!! " bales yang lainnya minus Konan en Tobi, sengaja teriak keras-keras di kuping si Pein.

" Uda deh, pokoknya ayo masuk! Udah sore " .

" Ya udah, lo jalan duluan sono! " Itachi dorong Pein supaya jalan duluan.

* * *

MALAMNYA

" Lagi mikirin apa Pein? " tanya Konan ke Pein yang keliatannya lagi sibuk mikir.

" Gue heran...Kok banyak yang liat penampakan di markas....Pertama Sasori, terus Hidan, Kisame, Itachi...Dan sekarang Deidara " Pein sok mikir biar keliatan keren.

" Lo harus bertindik! eh salah bertindak! err maksud gue lo harus segera bertindak!! " Konan ngasih usul dengan semangat 45 sampe salah ngomong mulu.

" Bener juga! Lo emang cewek gue yang paling pinter! " si Pein nyolek dagunya Konan.

" Ah..Pein bisa aja deh! " Konan ngebales nyolek ( bukan nyolek sih, lebih tepatnya ngedorong ) bahunya Pein, sampe si Pein kebalik dari kursinya .

" Konan - chan emang kuat yah, AA Pein nyerah deh! " Pein ngibarin bendera putih .

OI JANGAN MESRA-MESRAAN AJA LO BERDUA

" O iya, jadi gimana Pein tentang kasus penampakan di markas kita? " si Konan kembali normal.

" Gue udah ada rencana, tapi lo kumpulin mereka dulu semua di ruang tengah ".

" Oke deh! ".

* * *

" BAGI SEMUA WARGA AKATSUKI YANG MASIH KEPINGIN HIDUP LEBIH LAMA LAGI HARAP SEGERA KUMPUL DALAM WAKTU 5 MENIT, BAGI YANG GAK KUMPUL BAKAL DI JADIIN LALAPAN PEIN HARI INI!!!! " Konan teriak pake super toa, dan tentu aja mereka semua langsung berada di ruang tengah dalam sekejap, gak ada yang mau cari mati sama Pein.

Gak lama pein keluar pake efek asap-asap biar keliatan keren.

" Pein, emangnya lu mau ngapain nyuruh kita pada kumpul ? " tanya Hidan yang gak rela ninggalin ritualnya.

" Iya, ada apaan sih?? Padahal gue lagi ngitungin duid hasil misi tadi " uda pada tauk kan ini siapa ?

" Tobi anak baik masih capek nih! " wuih tumben Tobi protes.

" Gak tau apa gue lagi sibuk main boneka " si Sasori malah buka aib sendiri.

" Buruan deh ngomong ada apaan, gua udah laper nih! " Zetsu protes udah kelaperan.

" DIAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!" suara Pein menggelegar bak tong kosong nyaring bunyinya, yang lainnya langsung ciut, berenti protes.

" Ya-ya udah...Lo mau ngomong apaan, kita dengerin " Itachi ngomong sambil sembah sujud.

" Gini nih, akhir-akhir ini kan banyak kasus penampakan yang terjadi di dalam markas kita. SO………. Gue ada ide buat ngelakuin sesuatu.."

" Sesuatu yang bisa di jadiin duid? "

" Atau yang bisa di jadiin boneka baru gue? "

" Mungkin yang bisa di jadiin persembahan buat Dewa Jashin? "

" Yang bisa di jadiin santapan gua? "

" Sesuatu yang rasanya manis ya Pein senpai? "

" Hmmm...Sesuatu yang terbuat dari tanah, un? "

" Sesuatu yang dari kertas? "

" Sesuatu yang bisa mempertemukan gue dan adik gue? "

Alis pein mulai berkedut dahsyat plus ada asep dari kepalanya.

" **Lo pada bisa diem gak?** " Pein ngomong pelan tapi nada suaranya udah ada aura-aura mau ngebunuh.

" Iya-iya kita diem...Cup..Cup " Itachi malah ngelawak yang langsung kena death glare.

" Gue punya cara, cukup berbahaya.... " yang lain pada nelen ludah berjamaah pas denger kata 'berbahaya'. "Tapi ada kemungkinan kita bisa tau siapa sebenernya hantu-hantu gaje itu ".

" Ca-ca-cara ap-apa itu! " si Konan nanya dengan gugup .

" Caranya........SETELAH IKLAN YANG SATU INI!!!" Pein begaya pake gayanya si Rock lee.

GUBRAK

" Bused deh udah cape-cape kumpul juga! " Hidan misuh-misuh.

" Udah deh, caranya di kasih tau nanti! Soalnya si author udah keabisan ide, maklumlah author kita ini bego, autis, idiot, pokoknya yang jelek-jelek di dia deh! ".

Mendadak Author nongol

Author : Hahahaha * ketawa garing * maap yah otak saya lagi mumet sih, maap yah! * author bungkuk-bungkuk minta maap ampe pegel terus ngilang *.

" Nah berhubung si author lagi nyari ide, mending lo pada cariin gue majalah Playboy! "

HUUUUUUUU~~~~~~

Pein di timpukin sedal jepit dari masing-masing anggota.

**TBC……………….**

**

* * *

**

Ternyata update dua chap sekaligus capek sekali, bikin badan pegal-pegal dengan penerangan mata yang tinggal 5 watt ==".

Disini Deidara saya buat sopan ( sekali-kali ).

Tolong masukannya lagi, saya masih butuh bimbingan ( belajar ) dari yang sudah mahir ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Akatsuki not mine ( sedihnya sob ), tapi punya mas Masashi Kishimoto.

**KEANGKERAN MARKAS AKATSUKI **

**Chapter empat**

* * *

Masih inget sama kejadian di chap lalu kan?

**Flashback**

_" Gini nih, akhir-akhir ini kan banyak kasus penampakan yang terjadi di dalam markas kita. SO, gue ada ide buat ngelakuin sesuatu.."._

_" Sesuatu yang bisa di jadiin duid? "._

_" Atau yang bisa di jadiin boneka baru gue? "._

_" Mungkin yang bisa di jadiin persembahan buat Dewa Jashin? "._

_" Yang bisa di jadiin santapan gua? " ._

_" Sesuatu yang rasanya manis ya Pein- senpai? " ._

_" Hmmm...Sesuatu yang terbuat dari tanah, un? "._

_" Sesuatu yang dari kertas? "._

_" Sesuatu yang bisa mempertemukan gue dan adik gue? "._

_Alis Pein mulai berkedut dahsyat plus ada asep dari kepalanya._

_" Lo pada bisa diem gak? " Pein ngomong pelan tapi nada suaranya udah ada aura-aura mau ngebunuh._

_" Iya-iya kita diem...Cup..Cup " Itachi malah ngelawak yang langsung kena death glare._

_" Gue punya cara, cukup berbahaya.... " yang lain pada nelen ludah berjamaah pas denger kata 'berbahaya' . " Tapi ada kemungkinan kita bisa tau siapa sebenernya hantu-hantu gaje itu "._

_" Ca-ca-cara ap-apa itu! " si Konan nanya dengan gugup ._

**End Flashback**

" Pein kamu yakin mau lakuin ini? " tanya Konan setengah gak yakin.

" Yakin, seyakin-yakinnya! " jawab Pein manteph.

" Terus kenapa harus di kamar Orochimaru coba? " Sasori udah empet aja.

Note : kamar Orochimaru itu ada di atas paling pojok kanan

" Ya, soalnya kamar dia kan udah gak di pake lagi dan bisa aja setan-setan itu muncul dari kamar ini. Secara si Oro itu keturunan siluman uler " .

" A..Aduh..." tiba-tiba Zetsu merintih.

" Zetsu-senpai kenapa? "

" Jangan-jangan Zetsu-san kesurupan! " Deidara langsung parno.

Saat keadaan tegang mempertanyakan ada-apakah dengan Zetsu?? ( AADZ ), tiba-tiba tercium aroma busuk .

" Najis! bau apaaan nih!?? " Hidan komat-kamit .

" Hoek!!" Konan nyaris muntah darah.

" ADOHHHH baunya bikin semaput! " Deidara nutupin idung pake poni nya yang kepanjangan itu ( Multifungsi Poni nya ).

" Senpai-senpai ini pada kenapa sih??? " Tobi heran sendiri liat senpai-senpai abnormalnya udah kayak nyamuk di semprot obat nyamuk ( boleh sebutin merk gak sih disini? ). Orang-orang pada kebauan, si Tobi gak berasa ( Jelas lah dia kan pake topeng ).

" EH..eh...Kalian pada tau gak?? kata orang-orang sih, kalau ada bau-bau busuk gitu....Itu pertanda ada...**Setan lewat**!! " Sasori niat nakut-nakutin tapi dia sendiri nyaris ngompol.

" J-jangan nakutin Sasori-danna!! " Deidara udah merengket.

" Suer tekewer-kewer berani di jewer gue!!" jawab Sasori sok yakin.

" Bauknya nambah parah neh!! " Pein udah gak nahan.

TUUUUUUUT.........

" Suara ava itu? " Kakuzu langsung curiga sama Zetsu yang dari tadi diem plus masang tampang kek orang nahan boker.

" Wakakakakak! S-soryy tadi itu gua, gak sengaja kelepasan. Udah gak nahan gila ". Zetsu buru-buru nyelem kedalem tanah menuju kamar mandi, yang lainnya pada cengo.

" HOEK!! Rupanya si Zetsu!! Gila aja, silent killer tuh anak!! " Hidan ngibas-ngibasin tangannya gara-gara kebauan. ( Gimana gak bau wong Zetsu ada di tengah-tengah antara dia dan Kakuzu ).

" Silent killer? Maksud lo? " tanya Itachi sambil masang muka -hello Silent Killer julukan buat gue kale-. Pede amat nih anak.

" Iya lah! Diam-diam mematikan. Kentut gak bersuara tapi baunya dahsyat!" jawab Hidan muncrat ( Sebenernya si Zetsu udah ngakak abis-abisan tuh ).

" Hehehehe....Gue kirain ada yang lewat! " Sasori nyengir.

" Iya! Nyawa lo bakalan lewat sama gue kalo lo nakut-nakutin lagi! Gak liat apa Deidara udah ketakutan gitu! " Pein alibi bawa-bawa Deidara, padahal dia sendiri yang takut.

" Mana gue tau itu si Zetsu ! " ( Soale kata neneknya Sasori sih gitu ).

" Ya, udah ayo masuk ke dalem. Dan masing-masing orang yang masuk jewer tuh si Pinokio! "

" What the..." Sasori langsung masang tampang -Apa lo kate?!!!- ke pein. Dan pein bales masang tampang -Gue bukan kate! Tapi gue manusia keren!!- ke Sasori.

* * *

" Dasar raja tega! Sadis banget sih! " Sasori ngomel-ngomel sambil megangin kupingnya yang merah ( terasa mau coplok tuh kuping ).

Pein cuek aja sama gerutuan Sasori dan nyuruh anak buahnya ( Ada buah mangga, rambutan, manggis, duren juga ada !! ) duduk melingkar.

Sebenernya si Pein ini mau apa seeeeeeeeeeeeee?????

" Oke kalian siap? " tanya Pein mulai serius.

" Tu-tunggu dulu!! " Itachi berdiri dan ngebuka pintu kamar .

" Ngapain lu ? "

" Gua buka dulu pintunya, jadi kalo ada apa-apa biar gampang kabur! " jawab Itachi jujur. ( Oalah rupanya Itachi penakut juga toh ).

" Memalukan aja! Sebagai member Akatsuki lo harus berani!! " Pein ngomong sambil menggebu-gebu.

" Heh, kalo urusannya sama hantu sorry aja ya! Soalnya gua bukan sodaranya setan kaya elo !! " bales Itachi.

" Ya sutralah, ayo lanjut! Kelamaan ne! " Konan mulai gak sabar.

" Ya udah, gue bakal baca mantranya...Lo pada ikutin gue ya ".

Pein mulai membaca mantra manggil jelangkung pake barbienya Sasori ( Author gak berani ngetik mantranya....Saia penakut ).

30 menit kemudian.......

" Mana neh, kok gak nongol-nongol ya?! " Pein bingung sendiri, padahal dia yakin banget mantranya udah bener ( Jangan-jangan yang elo baca mantra waktu lo melet si Konan kali ! ).

" Hebat! " kata si Hidan gaje yang di ketok Kakuzu.

" Hebat apanya! Orang setannya aja ora ono! Buang-buang waktu nih, ingat waktu adalah duid " Kakuzu malah bawa-bawa motto nya.

" Ya hebatlah! Hantu aja takut sama si Pein sampe gak berani nongol gitu! "

" Iya-iya, mungkin muka Pein lebih angker dari hantu! " Samber Itachi cepet ( kalo urusan ngehina, Itachi nomor satu ).

" Bener kata lu tuh! Setan aja ogah nongol " Sasori ikutan nimbrung.

" Woi! Lo bertiga kalau ngomongin orang ya jangan pas ada orangnya lah! " kata Kakuzu.

" Oh, bener juga lu! Mending kita bisik-bisik aja! " Sasori malah ajak Itachi sama Hidan bisik-bisik ngomongin Pein dan begonya yang di ajak bisik-bisik mau lagi. Kakuzu cuma bisa sweatdrop sambil membatin 'ini yang bego gue apa mereka sih??'. Mungkin Sasori mikir kalo bisik-bisik, si Pein gak denger ?? ( Gimana gak denger kalo orangnya aja di depan mata lu! ).

" EHM! " Pein berdehem keras, tapi tu anak tiga tetep aja asik ngerumpi.

Kretek Kretek. Bunyi suara Tangan Pein yang udah gatel.

" Sasori kalo masih mau idup...Mending sekarang berenti ngomongin gue deh " Pein udah ngepalin tangannya. Sasori yang sadar akhirnya berenti dari acara ngegosip ria.

" Dan buat lo berdua...Tugas lo nyuci nambah lagi 1 minggu! " kata Pein sambil nunjuk Itachi ma Hidan pake jari tengah. Itachi ma Hidan langsung mingkem.

" Sabar Pein " Konan ngelus-ngelus kepala Pein yang mulai berasap.

" Udahan aja deh Pein ( lo kira lagi main -,- ). Tu setan juga gak nongol " Kakuzu udah males lama-lama, coz dia mo berendem sama istri-istrinya ( Baca : duid ).

" Tobi juga capek nih Pein-senpai " ni anak emang udah ngantuk, orang pas si Pein baca mantra dia malah ngorok.

" Sigh " Pein menghela napas, darah tingginya kumat. " Oke, rencana hari ini batal! " Pein berjalan menuju pintu, dan pas dia mau buka pintu ……..

Klek. Tiba-tiba lampu mati!!

" GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! " tanpa di komando semua anggota Akatsuki teriak kompak, mereka jejeritan udah kaya orang utan lepas.

" Jangan-jangan ini tandanya setan nongol!! " Sasori ( kembali ) nakut-nakutin bikin yang lain makin histeris.

" Gue harus keluar dari sini!! " Itachi ngomong udah kaya prajurit yang lagi tempur di medan perang.

" Gue juga!! " Hidan gak mau kalah, dan dengan insting dia narik rambut Itachi.

" Gak bisa! Gue dulu!! " Sasori yang posisinya deket ma pintu ngalangin Hidan dan buru-buru meraih pintu, meski dia ngerasa nubruk seseorang tapi dia gak peduli.

" MAK!!! Tobi takut!!! " Tobi lari-larian gak jelas sambil ngedorong yang lain.

Terjadilah Dorong-dorongan di dalam kegelapan, pada berebutan mau keluar.

" Buruan un, buka pintunya!!! " Deidara yang paling parno nyuruh pintunya buru di buka.

" Geblek!! gimana gue mau buka, kalo lu pada ngalangin gini!! " Sasori udah kegencet ma yang lain.

Cleck. Pintu kebuka.

" Gue dulu un!!! " Deidara langsung teriak begitu pintu kebuka.

" Gak, pokoknya gue dulu!!! "

" Gue! "

" Gue yang paling keren keluar dulu!! "

" Gak bisa! Tobi juga mau keluar "

" Alah ribet nih dempet-dempetan gini! Mending kita hom-pim-pa aja!! " usul Sasori yang ( sangat amat tidak ) pintar.

Kakuzu yang tampaknya yang paling waras cuma ajeb-ajeb, dan dia diem-diem keluar disaat temen-temen sablengnya lagi gambreng.

" HOM-PIM-PA!!! " teriak Akatsuki minus Kakuzu sama Pein.

" Siapa yang menang senpai? " tanya Tobi menyadarkan kedodolan Sasori.

" Mana gue tau! Nyalain lampu gih Tob! " Itachi main suruh aja gak mikir.

" Itachi senpai....Kan lagi mati lampu " jawab Tobi kalem. ( Tumben Tobi pinter ).

" OH, iya ya! " Itachi nepok jidat.

" Terus gimana nih un??? Siapa yang keluar duluan?? " Tanya Deidara udah gak sabar.

" Sebutin aja lo tadi gambreng keluarin apa?? " Lagi-lagi Sasori kasih usul gaje.

" Gue Batu!! "

" Kertas "

" Kertas "

" Gunting un!! "

" Tobi batu!! "

" kertas "

Mereka sebutinnya barengan.

" Adooooo!!! Sebutinnya pake napas napa!! Tuh kan jadi lupa gua!! " Sasori jadi stress sendiri.

" Hoi!! Kalian ngapain?? " Tanya suatu sosok yang nongol di tengah-tengah mereka.

" Lha?? Sapa itu yang ngemeng??? " Sasori udah nanya curiga.

1

2

3

" Kaboeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!! " serempak mereka langsung mabur keluar.

Geruduk-Geruduk. Mereka lari keluar kamar sampe pake acara gulung-gulung di tangga.

" Letnan Deidara segera buka pintu depan!!! " Itachi nyuruh Deidara buka pintu pake gaya militer.

" Siap Laksanakan komandan!! " bales Deidara. Dengan secepat kilat Deidara ngabur menuju pintu depan.

" Prajurit Tobi amankan belakang!! "

" Baik Itachi-senpai! "

" Yang lainnya tetep sama gue!! kita udah di serang dan kita hadapi bersama!! " ( Diserang apanya! orang lo pada jatoh dari tangga gitu ~~ ).

" Siap!!! ".

Pas Deidara nyaris mau buka pintu ternyata entu pintu udah kebuka duluan, dan muncullah sosok Gaje. Deidara otomatis ngerem mendadak. Dan tabrakan beruntun pun tak bisa di hindari.

BAK

BIK

BUK

OKE!!

" Aduhhhhhh!!! Maaf komandan Itachi kayaknya kita semua bakal mati nih!! " Teriak Deidara lebay di kuping Itachi.

" Gak usah teriak Dei, gue kan di atas elo!! " Itachi bales teriak.

Sosok yang ada di depan mereka melangkah masuk ke dalem markas, dan......

Goyang Dombretttt~~~~ Goyang dombrett~~~~~. Muncul lagu gaje, dan sosok itu mulai meliuk-meliuk.

'Kayanya gue kenal gerakan memalukan itu deh....' batin Sasori mikir di atas tumpukan orang ( Iyalah dia kan ikut numpuk! ).

" .....Woi! lo Orochimaru ya!? " Tanya Sasori ketika ngeh sama sosok aneh di depannya.

JRENG JRENG. Lampu kembali nyala dan ternyata tebakan Sasori bener! ( Selamat saudara Sasori anda berhak mendapat hadiah!! ).

" AIh senangnya~~~~~~ Saso-chan masih inget sama Ai. Ai jadi terharu deh!! " Orochimaru lari-lari gaje ke arah Sasori.

" Gyaaaaa!!! Woi yang di atas gue buruan minggir!! " Tanpa berperasaan Sasori dorong Hidan en Tobi yang ada di atas dia.

Tapi dia telat Orochimaru uda keburu meluk dia. Yang lainnya ngakak ngeliat keapesan Sasori.

" Lu pada sadar gak sih ada yang ilang " tanya Kakuzu yang tau-tau udah nongol.

" Eh?? Apa ya yang ilang??? " Konan celingak-celinguk sendiri.

'Dasar dudul , gak sadar apa kalo si Pein gak ada'. Batin Kakuzu heran sendiri sama si Konan.

" Tunggu dulu...Pein? Mana Pein????!!! " akhirnya Konan sadar juga.

" Jangan-jangan un.....Pein-sama ketangkep ma hantu yang ada di kamar tadi, un! "

" TIDAKKKK!! Pein-kun jangan tinggalkan aku!! " Konan lari gaje menuju atas tapi di pegangin sama Itachi.

" Jangan Konan! Bahaya!! "

" Aku harus menyelamatkan Pein! Lepaskan diriku! " ealah malah jadi Dramaqueen gene.

Konan berlari dan menemukan sosok Pein yang sudah terbujur Kaku gak bernyawa * Author di mutilasi Pein * Masih bernyawa tapi udah sekarat!!.

" Pein kamu gak apa-apa kan?? " Tanya Konan cemas .

" Konan....Aku...Aku....." Pein ngemeng udah putus-putus.

" Jangan di lanjutkan Pein...Aku tau apa yang mau kamu katakan....Aku juga mencintaimu Pein " ( Author merinding nih nulis adegan gene ).

" Bukan itu Konan-chan...."

" Lalu apa? " _gue pikir lo mo ngomong gitu._

" Aku...." Pein bangkit dari kubur eh gak deng, Pein bangun dari posisi tidurnya . " AKU SUDAH TAK TAHAN MAU MENGHAJAR SASORI!! ".

" LHAAAA??? KOK GUEEE?? " Sasori yang masih di bawah ( karena masih di tempel Orochimaru ) langsung protes.

" IYA LAH!!! Secara elo udah nubruk gue!! Dan bikin gue jatoh sampe gue di injek-injek!!!! " Pein langsung samperin Sasori yang ada di bawah dengan napsu membunuh.

" Kan gelap! gue gak taok kale ! " Sasori nyari-nyari alibi.

" Dan elo berdua ngapain di sini!!? " tanya Pein sambil nunjuk orochimaru en Kibito yang lagi bawa radio.

" Ihhh~~ Ai kan kemari mau reunian sama kalian. Itung-itung bernostalgia, besok kan Imlek sama Valentine. " Jawab si Oro sambil tepe ke Pein.

'Reunian sama elo sih bukannya bernostalgia tapi bernostalgila!!'. Batin pein kapok inget kejadian tahun lalu imlekan bareng si Orochimaru.

" Whateper deh, tapi lo lepasin dulu anak buah gue tuh satu! Bisa mati kecekek sama lo! " Pein kayaknya udah lupa kalo dia lagi marah sama Sasori.

" Ah~~~ Bebas gue!! " Sasori kegirangan langsung lari-lari keliling sambil teriak-teriak " Aku bebas-Aku bebas! ".

Disaat mereka semua lagi kumpul di ruang tengah, sosok yang ada di kamar Orochimaru tadi kembali muncul.

" WAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! " Lagi saudara-saudara, mereka kembali jejeritan sambil lari kalang-kabut tak tentu arah. ( Author sok puitis ).Ps : si Oro lari dengan gaya meliuk-liuk.

" Apaan sih! Dari tadi teriak mulu setiap liat gua!! " ooh ternyata itu si Zetsu toh. Zetsu heran ngeliat temen-temennya ngabur kayak banci di kejar trantib. " Dasar aneh " gumam Zetsu sambil duduk santai nyalain acara sinetron kesukaannya.

**TBC………………………….**

**

* * *

Author :** Terlalu lebay gak sih fic ini? Sebenernya ini fic ini mau di update pas Valentine sama Imlek, tapi ada daya Authornya gak sanggup *sigh*.

Semoga belum basi.

Maap kalau masih ada kesalahan, Authornya masih seperti bayi yang baru

bisa merangkak. Hehehe sementara Akatsuki tidak saya pertemukan dengan mahkluk-mahkluk lain, anggap saja author sedang baik hati.

Thx yang udah review hehehe jangan bosan yah ^^ V.


	5. Chapter 5

Aduhhhh telat update!! HELP!! Fanfiction saya error nih setiap mau update gak bisa-bisa...Kenapa yah??? * Author pundung di pojokan *.

Ceritanya agak hambar di chapter ini, soalnya pas lagi buat Author lagi sakit gigi di tambah demam jadi gini deh hasilnya.

Meski basi di baca yah...... * Author kabur di kejar sama Akatsuki gara-gara telat banget updatenya *

**Disclaimer **: Akatsuki cs bukan saia yang punya loh! suwer tekewer-kewer!!

* * *

**MARKAS AKATSUKI**

**Chapter lima**

Sasori yang kelihatannya masih asik di dunia kapuk akhirnya membuka mata ( Iki author ngemeng apa coba?? ). Dengan malas Sasori bangun dari tempat tidurnya sambil ngacak-ngacak rambut, pas liat jam, " OH NO!!!!! " Sasori teriak lebay kek orang telat ngantor. _Dasar keterlaluan! Udah jam 1 siang gini kok gak ada yang bangunin gue sih!! _( Kebo juga nih anak_ ). _Sasori turun kebawah sambil menggerutu dalem ati ' Anak-anak suka keterlaluan !! Batal deh niat gue mau ke Konoha cari coklat '.

Note : Kamar Sasori juga di atas sebelahan sama kamar Deidara .

" Putri boneka baru bangun ya " ejek Hidan yang ada di bawah sambil makan nasi goreng.

" Kok gak ada yang bangunin gue sih!? " tanya Sasori dengan tampang betel.

" Ya elu di bangunin susah banget, kayak orang mati aja! ".

" Sigh…Terus yang lain pada kemana?? Tumben sepi " tanya Sasori lagi gak peduli sama ejekan Hidan tadi.

" Pein lagi kencan sama Konan, Tobi sama Deidara pergi sama Orochimaru ke Konoha, Zetsu cari pupuk coklat buat Maria…."

" Maria??? " alis Sasori naik.

" Itu nama bunga mawar nya si Zetsu yang ada di kamarnya " .

" Ohhh….. gue kirain nama ceweknya " Sasori heran nama bunga cakep amat.

" Napa lu? " Tanya Hidan heran.

" Gak…Terus yang lainnya? " Sasori lanjut nanya.

" Itachi lu tau sendiri, dia udah pasti ketemu sama Sasuke. Kakuzu lagi cari coklat murah di Konoha "

" Emang mau dia kasih siapa?? " Sasori nanya pake tampang –masa se seekor (?) Kakuzu mau ngasih coklat??-.

" Ya enggaklah! Itu coklat nanti mau di jual balik sama dia nanti malem! " Hidan nyembur, untung Sasori udah sedia payung buat antisipasi.

" Lo sendiri ngapain disini? ".

" Gue males keluar, lagian ngapain?? " jawab Hidan males terus ngeloyor ke dapur.

Sasori diem dan utak-atik channel TV, karena gak tau mau ngapain akhirnya dia ngebanting tuh remot ke atas sofa ( Iyalah! Mau cari mati apa dia sama Kakuzu kalo entu remot sampe ancur babak belur ).

Sasori melototin entu remot yang tergeletak gak berdosa di atas sofa dan akhirnya dia memilih untuk tidur kembali! ( Zzzzz emang beneran kebo nih anak! ).

Baru aja dia mau masuk ke kamar mendadak dia denger suara orang nangis .

" Hu....hu..hu..hiks..sob..srot! Hu…hu ". Sasori ngeliat sosok di pojokan kanan di depan kamar Orochimaru lagi jongkok madep belakang, dan mendadak dia jadi merinding.

'Siapa coba yang di pojokan gitu sambil nangis?' Batin Saso bertanya-tanya, dia pun bingung mau samperin tuh sosok apa enggak. Kalo di diemin aja dia penasaran, tapi kalo di deketin dia takut, jangan-jangan kaya kejadian waktu dia ngeliat penampakan " Kisame hantu ". ( Penasaran tapi takut! Payah lo sas! ). Sasori pun mikir enaknya ngapain, manggil Hidan? Yang ada dia bisa di cap penakut ( emang penakut kan sas? ). Disaat dia mikir, Sasori melihat sandal jepit pink ngejreng punya Deidara yang tergeletak sembarangan . _'Dari pada gue membahayakan diri gue sendiri mending gue timpuk dari sini'._

Tanpa belas kasihan Sasori ngelempar itu sandal dengan ganas ke sosok itu.

Tapi gak ada respon, sosok itu masih aja nangis bikin Sasori geregetan, dan ( Tring ) Sasori punya ide lain.

* * *

" Mau ngapain lo sas bawa-bawa gayung? " Tanya Hidan penasaran dengan tingkah boneka yang satu Ini, tapi si Saso cuek aja ( Hidan bertanya Sasori terus berlalu ).

' _Kalo masih gak mempan juga, jangan panggil gue Sasori '_ Batin Sasori sambil ancang-ancang buat ngelempar gayung.

PLETUK!! Sang gayung dengan indah mengenai sasaran dan menghadiahi sang sosok benjol cantik.

" WADOOO!" Teriak sang sosok yang kemudian berbalik ke arah Sasori. Sasori udah ketakutan dan mulai berpikir aneh-aneh. _' Jangan-jangan pas nengok entu sosok mukanya rata!! Ato matanya berdarah-darah! Gyaaaa gue belum siap liat yang kek gitu-gitu! '._

Pas berbalik ternyata……………………………………………Itu…………………………………….**Setan mata empat!!!**

*Author di gorok sama sang sosok *. Bukan setan tapi itu si Kabuto saudara-saudara!!.

" Ka…Kabuto??! Ngapaen lu nangis-nangis di depan kamar? " Tanya Sasori shock, gak nyangka.

" Hiks…..Gue….Gue di tinggal sama Orochimaru-sama!!! Huwaaaaaa!!!! " nangisnya malah makin kenceng.

" Woi berisik amat sih!!! " Hidan yang keberisikan langsung nyamperin, dan sama seperti Sasori, Hidan langsung shock liat Kabuto nangis sambil membatin ' Buset deh si Kabuto melankonis amat…Kagak nyangka gue'.

" Lu ikut Orochimaru bukan jadi pinter tapi jadi keterbelakangan ya, kan tinggal lu susul aja sana ke Konoha" Sasori ngomong sedalem kolam ikan punya Kisame.

" Tapi…..Apakah aku bisa bertemu dengan Orochimaru-sama……Apakah bisa mengejarnya……Apakah Dia mau menerimaku…Apa- " belum selesai Kabuto ngomong, dia udah di tendang berjamaah sama Hidan en Sasori yang udah eneg.

" Gak ada tapi-tapian! Pergi sono lu!! " teriak mereka kompak.

" Gila ya, anak buah si Oro gak ada yang bener " ucap Sasori geleng-geleng .

" Mau ngapain lu? " Tanya Hidan yang ngeliat Sasori berniat balik ke habitatnya ( Baca : kamar ).

" Mau tidur lagi, Kenapa? Lu mau ikut? " jawab Sasori polos.

" Siapa juga yang mau ikut! " bales Hidan blushing ( Wakakakak jangan bayangin dia blushing ).

" Ya udah, tar sorean bangunin gue…".

* * *

Sasori udah berbaring di atas kasur tapi dia gak bias tidur, perasaannya gelisah. Dia Cuma bolak-balik kadang-kadang roll on. _Kenapa sih susah banget mau tidur lagi??_. Sasori tetep maksain buat mejemin matanya dan sukses bikin mata dia kesakitan.

" aduh perih perih!! " Sasori teriak-teriak kaya cacing lagi dugem sambil keliling kasur 7 hari 7 malam! Gak kok Cuma 7 putaran. Tapi berkat acara lari-lari keliling kasur dia jadi cape dan langsung ambruk tanpa ampun di atas tempat tidur.

Gak ada 15 menit Sasori tidur, dia ngerasa posisi tidurnya berpindah. Antara sadar dan gak sadar dia Merasa seperti ada seseorang yang ngusap-ngusap mukanya. Dengan takut-takut Sasori ngintip, dan samar-samar dia melihat ada seorang perempuan berambut ikal panjang yang agak acak-acakan sedang duduk di dekatnya dan ngelus pipinya. Yang lebih mengagetkan cewek itu tangannya mempunyai kuku lumayan panjang, Sasori ngeri sendiri kalau mukanya ketusuk sama entu kuku. Sasori udah deg-degan gak karuan, takut setengah mampus. Mau teriak gak bisa, mulutnya seakan terkunci, mau kabur robo-robo ( boro-boro maksud saia ) badannya kaku gak bisa gerak. Akhirnya Sasori pasrah ( Menunggu ajal menjemput ) terkapar di tempat tidur sama makhluk gak jelas itu.

Gak lama Sasori berani buka mata dan sosok cewek tadi udah gak ada. Dengan kepala agak berat Sasori Pergi keluar kamar.

" Napa lu Sas? Jalan kayak orang mabok " Hidan heran liat Sasori keluar dari kamarnya udah ngos-ngosan kayak orang kena bengek mendadak.

" Kagak apa-apa…" jawab Sasori kaya orang bingung dan langsung samperin Hidan duduk di sebelahnya.

" Yakin gak apa-apa? " tanya Hidan gak percaya, soale dia liat si Sasori udah keringetan kek orang abis di kejar massa.

" Iya, bawel amat si lo! " Sasori kesel di lirik-lirik ( Lirikan matamu lalalala~~ ).

Sasori diem mantengin TV bareng Hidan, padahal sih otaknya kabur kemana-mana ( Dikejar dong, terus tangkep abis itu lo kandangin tuh otak biar gak kabur). Dia masih gak bisa lupain cewek tadi yang asli nyeremin abis.

" GYAA!!" Sasori teriak sendiri sambil nutupin muka pake bantal yang ada di sofa.

' Bused deh ini anak kenapa sih? Jangan-jangan jadi gila mendadak…' Batin Hidan malah nyangkain Sasori kena serangan gila mendadak. 'Daripada gue ikutan gila mending gue kebelakang'.

'Aduh, kenapa sih gue gak bisa lupain penampakan tadi' Sasori udah ketakutan sendiri inget-inget sosok tadi ( Sapa suruh di inget!! ).

"…Hidan???" Sasori bingung pas buka bantal si Hidan udah raib. " Hidan lo dimana? " Gak ada jawaban dari Hidan.

Sasori jalan ke belakang sambil bawa-bawa bantal dan……….

" Ba Ke kok!!!" Hidan nongol dari balik tembok ngagetin Sasori, bikin cowok berambut merah itu kejang-kejang karena kaget.

" Reseh banget si lo!! " Sasori kesel sampe ke ubun-ubun ngeliat Hidan ngetawain dia.

" Wakakakaka! Harusnya tadi lu liat tampang lu sendiri pas kaget, lucu! Wakakakaka " Hidan masih asik ketawa gak nyadar Sasori udah siap-siap mau melancarkan serangan balasan.

BUK……

Bantal yang ada di genggaman Sasori udah berpindah ke mukanya Hidan dan sukses bikin Hidan diem.

" A..adu..duh"

" Gak usah pura-pura lo! Trik basi! " Sasori ngambil bantalnya lagi dan cuek ninggalin Hidan yang lagi megangin matanya sendiri.

* * *

'Itu anak gak keluar-keluar juga…..Jangan-jangan beneran kesakitan tadi gue lempar bantal…..Tapi masa iya cuma karena sebuah bantal?? Hhh gak ada salahnya gue cek, kalo kenapa-kenapa bisa berabe gue'.

" Dan???" Sasori nyamperin Hidan yang masih dalam posisi megangin matanya.

" Parah banget si lu Sas! Nimpuk gak kira-kira.." Hidan misuh-misuh ke Sasori.

" Gue kan gak sengaja, siapa suruh lo ngagetin gue! " Bales Sasori gak mau kalah.

" Iya sory….Tolongin gue dong " pinta Hidan .

" Apa? " Jawab Sasori jutek.

" Tiupin mata gue! Perih nih! " Hidan nunjuk-nunjuk matanya yang agak merah.

" Iya-iya ,sini elonya " .

Sasori niupin Matae hidan jingjit! ( Secara Sasori kan lebih pendek ).

" Udah belom? " Tanya Sasori gak sabar, dia udah capek jingjit.

" Belom nih yang sebelahnya juga perih " jawab Hidan ngibul, padahal sih dia udah mao ngakak bisa ngerjain Sasori..Faktor lainnya udah keenakan. Sasori gak nyadar kalo tangan si Hidan udah nyangkut di pinggangnya.

10 menit kemudian .......

" Ck..ck..ck ngapain kalian berduaan di dapur ? " Pein tau-tau udah nongol bareng Konan en yang lain.

" Sambil rangkulan lagi " Itachi nyindir bales dendam.

" Siapa juga yang rangkulan! Gue bantuin Hidan niupin matanya, emangnya gue kaya elo peluk-pelukan di depan" Sasori bela diri gak nyadar.

" Sasori-danna waktu itu Dei sama Itachi-san gak peluk-pelukan kok…Tapi – "

" Iya gak peluk-pelukan tapi Cuma saling dekap-dekapan kan! " Sasori udah motong omongan Dei yang niat mau jelasin.

" Beh gak nyadar apa lu! " Zetsu udah ngeluarin kaca segede Babon di depan Sasori yang entah dia dapet dari mana.

" WTF!!? " Sasori kaget setengah manusia boneka " Bu-buruan lepasin gue! " Sasori malah jadi gagap ala Hinata, Hidan Cuma nyengir.

" Gue takut lu jatoh kelamaan jingjit " Jawab Hidan jujur.

" Da-dasar Bego! Gue gak mungkin jatoh kali! " Sasori noyor pala Hidan dan dia ngerasa mukanya udah panas ( emangnya kebakar ya –a ).

" Suit-Suit " Itachi malah sengaja ngeledek dan terjadilah perang mulut antara manusia boneka dengan manusia tua renta ( Itachi kan kakek-kakek, udah keriputan sih ). Hidan cuma diem nontonin bareng yang lain. Si Kakuzu malah asik pasang taruhan sama Orochimaru siapa yang bakal memenangkan peperangan itu. Konan jangan di tanya, dia udah asik jepret-jepret dari tadi. Pein udah pasrah.

" Udah deh dari pada lo pada berantem kek gini, mending beres-beres sanah! Entar malem kita di undang ke Konoha buat ngadirin acara malem Tahun Baru Cina" kata pein sok kalem.

" Lho?? Bukannya Imlek udah lewat ya un? " Tanya Deidara bingung.

" Iya emang udah lewat beberapa minggu! Tapi…Si author baru bisa update cerita khusus Imlek sekarang, jadi ceritanya Imlekan kita ya sekarang!" jawab Pein dengan muka bête karena authornya payah.

" Hoooooo gitu toh " yang lainnya manggut-manggut kaya kambing ompong.

" Udah, pada beres-beres sana! Kalo ada yang telat gue tinggal! " ancem Pein galak, dan serentak Akatsuki yang lain langsung ngacir buat siap-siap.

* * *

Malamnya

Siiiiiiingggg~~~~~~ DUAR DUAR ( anggep aja bunyi petasan kaya gitu ).

" Hyaaaa romantis banget ya pein~~ " Konan udah kebawa suasana malem di Konoha yang di penuhi kembang api.

" Iya sayang~~ " bales Pein sambil ngerangkul Konan.

DUAR DUAR DUAR * tau-tau author nongol *

Author : " MET TAHUN BARU CINA DAN VALENTINE DAY!!!!! "

1…

2…

3….

" **BASI LOOOOOO!!!!!** " Author di teriakin sama warga se Konoha plus di hadiahin timpukan berbagai macam benda.

" Hyaaaaa maaappppp!!! Saia kan baru sembuh dari demam nih!! Dan.. Baru bisa upload sekarang!! " Author berlindung di belakang gamabunta.

" **DASAR AUTHOR JAM KARETTT!!!!** "

" Lebih baik telat dari pada tidak sama sekali! " Author berpose alay di atas gamabunta dengan background ombak laut.

**BUUUUUUUU!!!!!!! * **Author berakhir naas di bawah tumpukan kaleng *.

" Gak ikutan mereka sas? " tanya Hidan ke Sasori yang mojok sendirian.

" Sorry aja ya, gue masih waras! " .

" Ow! Gue kira lu selama ini rada-rada!! " Hidan heboh denger Sasori ngaku masih waras.

" Jangan mulai deh Dan, gue lagi gak mood buat berantem sama lo " jawab Sasori gak bersemangat.

Sementara yang lain udah asik berbaur sama warga Konoha sambil menikmati kembang api malam itu.

Mari kita liat situasinya….

Pein : " Malam ini kamu cantik banget Konan, apalagi kimono biru mu itu. Pas sama rambut kamu" Pein mulai ngegombal.

Konan : " AA-Pein juga keren kok pakai kimono nya, pas sama rambutnya " Konan mulai tersepona.

Pein : " Konan-Chan…" Pein mulai menggenggam tangan Konan.

Konan : " AA-Pein…." Konan meremas genggaman Pein.

" Konan-Chan…"

" AA-Pein…"

" Konan-Chan….I love you"

" AA-Pein…I love you too…"

" Coklat! Coklat! Murah cuma seratus ribu rupiah!! " Mendadak Kakuzu lewat sambil bawa-bawa coklat ngider keliling Konoha.

" Mau coklat gak Pein? Mumpung valentine nih! Biar mesra sama pacar tercinta " Kakuzu nawarin coklat ke Pein dengan tampang innocent.

" Elo itu ganggu suasana taok!! MINGAAT SANA!! " Pein nendang Kakuzu jauh-jauh.

" Maaf yah Konan cayank, acara kita di ganggu sama tikus got itu " .

" gak apa-apa kok AA-Pein ".

" My love… Konan-chan..".

" AA-Pein my darling…." Sekarang dua-duanya udah semakin deket jarak mukanya.

" TOBIIIII BALIKIN GAK COKLAT GUA!!!! " Itachi lewat ngejar Tobi.

" Tapi kan Tobi duluan yang nemu Itachi-senpai!!! " Tobi terus lari dari kejaran Itachi.

" RESEH LU!! ELU KAN NEMUNYA DI DALAM TAS YANG GUA BAWA! TU NAMANYA ELU MALING!!!!".

" Tobi bukan maling!! Tobi is a good boy!!! "

" Elu maling ngambil barang punya orang lain!!! "

" Oh, kalau begitu Itachi-senpai maling!! Kan ngambil coklat punya Kakuzu-senpai!! " Tobi buka aib Itachi.

" TAE LO PADA!!! JANGAN KEJAR-KEJARAN DI SINI !!! " Pein ngamuk-ngamuk.

" Sorry pein, Tobi tuh nyolong coklat gue!! "

" YA UDAH LO KEJAR SANA!! " Pein nunjuk-nunjuk Tobi yang udah ngibrit jauh.

" TOLI BALIKIN COKLAT GUE!!!!!! " Itachi lari ngejer Tobi .

NB : Toli = topeng lollipop.

" DAN LO NGAPAIN DISINI LAGI!!?? " Pein bentak-bentak Kakuzu pake kuah.

" Mana Itachi??!! Dia nyolong coklat gue, pantesan gue itung-itung ada yang kurang "

" UDAH LARI KESANA NGEJAR TOBI, MINGGAT SANA!!! " Pein kembali nendang Kakuzu.

" Ummmm…Pein-sama, liat Itachi-san gak un? " tanya Deidara tiba-tiba udah muncul di belakang Pein.

" APAAN!!??" si Pein keterusan ngebentak-bentak.

" Hueeee!! Gak jadi deh un~~~ " Deidara ngacir ketakutan di bentak Pein.

" Sial da pada, gak bisa liat orang seneng dikit apa! " Pein mukanya udah merah nahan marah.

" Sabar ya AA-Pein, cinta itu emang penuh perjuangan dan pengorbanan " Konan malah jadi alay.

" Iya Konan-chan…."

" AA-Pein….."

" Konan-chan jiwaku…"

"AA- Pein kekasihku…."

" Konan manisku…." Pein udah siap-siap mau nyosor mendadak muncul Zetsu.

" WAA!!"

" KYA~~~ ada hantu!!"

" HAH!?? ZETSU??! ELO NGAPAIN NONGOL DI TENGAH-TENGAH!!" Pein kaget campur kesel acaranya di ganggu lagi.

" Lo liat anak-anak gak? " Tanya Zetsu cuek sama Pein yang udah ngepul.

" NOH! KESONO!! " Pein asal nunjuk.

" Tengkyu bos!" Zetsu pun kembali nyelem mencari yang lain.

" UDAH!! KITA PINDAH AJA!!" Pein nyeret Konan ke tempat lain dari pada di gangguin lagi.

* * *

" Nah, disini kan baru enak. Sepi gak ada yang ganggu kita lagi beb " Pein genit mode on, matanya udah kedip-kedip ke Konan.

" Ah…AA-Pein bisa aja…" Konan malu-malu kuchiank.

" Mari kita teruskan urusan kita yang tertunda tadi …." Pein langsung ngerangkul bahu Konan.

" Iya AA-Pein…" Konan udah nutup mata, pasrah aja dah gua.

1 cm lagi adegan mesra antara Konan en Pein terjadi tapi kembali di ganggu oleh suara yang sangat amat mengganggu sekali.

" Tuan Orochimaru tunggu~~~"

" Kejar aku Kabuto~~~ "

Orochimaru sama Kabuto main kejar-kejaran serasa di pantai, bikin Pein sama Konan muntah di tempat.

" Tuan orochimaru tertangkap! " Kabuto memeluk mesra Orochimaru.

" Kamu memang hebat Kabuto " puji Orochimaru sambil membalas pelukan Kabuto.

" Kalau begitu lupakan Sasuke tuan…"

" Maaf Kabuto….Aku tak bisa..Selamat tinggal! " Orochimaru lari gaje meninggalkan Kabuto.

" Tuan!!! Tunggu tuan, jangan pergi!! " Kabuto nangis lebay kaya acara sinetron di TV.

" PERGI LO AYAM!!!! " Pein ( lagi dan lagi ) mengeluarkan jurus tendangan sakti yang dia pelajari dari Kojiro Hyuuga ke Kabuto.

" BENER-BENER YA! MAU BERDUAAN AJA SUSAH AMAT!!" Pein uda stress akut.

" Hoi, lo tadi manggil gue?? " Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul.

" SIAPA JUGA YANG MANGGIL ELO!! PERGI SANA!! " Pein ngeremes muka Sasuke kayak ngeremes mie.

" Kyaaaa!!! LO APAIN MUKA COWOK GUE!!!??" Sakura ngamuk ngeliat cowok satu-satunya milik dia di perlakukan semena-mena.

" G-gak gue apa-apain kok!! " Pein ciut liat mak lampir ngamuk ( Sorry buat Sakura fans ).

" KURANG AJARRR!!!!! MATI SAJA KAMU!! " Sakura mengeluarkan tinju andalannya ke Pein. DHUAGH!!. Pein pun mental ke ujung langit dan menjadi bintang.

* * *

Akhirnya acara romantic Pein sama Konan bubar, yang ada dia malah babak belur. Konan malah pergi gara-gara udah bête, nasib ya nasib.

" Oi!! Udah pada kumpul semua belom ne?? " Pein ngitung jumlah anak buahnya dengan muka biru bekas di tonjok Sakura.

" Itachi mana?? " tanya Pein gak biasanya tuh kakek-kakek telat.

" Itachi-san nginep di ruma adiknya Pein-sama " jawab Deidara yang emang tadi di titipin pesen sama Itachi.

" Kayaknya Hidan sama Sasori gak ada.." Zetsu celingak-celinguk nyariin dua mahkluk itu.

" WOI!!!! " muncul Hidan lari-lari dengan tampang setengah panik.

" Kemana aja lu? Di cariin juga! " tanya Kakuzu heran soalnya dia udah nyariin Hidan buat di suruh jualan coklat tapi gak berhasil ketemu, eh sekarang malah nongol kayak setan.

" Sasori kemana? Kita udah mau pulang nih " Tanya Pein ke Hidan.

" Itu dia masalahnya! Si Sasori panas Pein kayaknya sakit! Lo pada ikut gue! " Hidan ngajak yang lain buat bantuin dia bawa Sasori yang katanya sakit ( Boneka bisa sakit juga ya ==a ).

Mereka di bawa sama Hidan ke pojokan dan disana terlihatlah sosok Sasori yang lagi senderan di bawah pohon dengan muka pucet.

" Wah Panas banget…..Kita bawa ke Klinik Konoha aja!! " usul Konan pas megang badan Sasori yang emang beneran panas.

Sasori di bawa ke klinik Konoha…….

Bagaimanakah nasib Sasori??? Apakah dia akan sembuh??? Atau lebih parah?? Dan berapakah duid yang berhasil di kumpulkan Kakuzu dari hasil menjual coklat?? Dan……..Apakah Pein akan mendapatkan adegan mesra bersama Konan??? * Author lebay mode on *.

TBC……………………………………

* * *

Huaaaa sedihnya...Chapter ini sangat ancur * Jedotin pala ke bantal * ( kalau ke tembok bisa mati saia ).

Itu kejadian yang di alami Sasori di tempat tidur pernah di alamin kakak saia.....dia bilang waktu tidur antara sadar dan gak sadar ada yang usap-usap mukanya dan bikin dia ogah tidur sendirian kalau di rumah lagi gak ada orang coz dia emang rada sering di deketin sama yang 'begitu'.

Kayaknya abis ini author gak bisa update cerita lagi untuk sementara soalnya udah mau ujian. YOSH GANBATTE!!!.


	6. Chapter 6

Akhirnyaa ujian selesai juga!!!!

Makasih yang udah review dan favo this fic. Makasihhhh berattt * tapi gak berat-berat nanti susah angkatnya *. Pokoknya Makasih muach muach!! Tee-hee.

Disclaimer : Akatsuki bukan punya saia, tapi saia culik dulu buat fic ini!!

* * *

** Keangkeran markas Akatsuki **

**Chapter 6  
**

" Udah bangun lu Sas.." kata Kisame yang tau-tau udah muncul di kamar Sasori. ( Ceritanya dia udah pulang nih ).

" ….." Sasori gak jawab apa-apa dia cuma diem masih bingung en pusing. ( Mungkin dia bingung karena ada penampakan ).

" Kata anak-anak kemarin lu di bawa ke klinik Konoha " .

" Terus…kok ni dua anak bisa di kamar gue?? " Tanya Sasori bingung liat Deidara sama Tobi udah geletakan di bawah.

" Mereka itu jagain lu semaleman, lagian gak cuma mereka aja kok. Tuh pada numpuk ! " Kisame nunjuk Akatsuki lainnya yang ikutan molor di bawah minus Konan ( yang gak di kasih sama Pein buat jagain Sasori ) sama Itachi ( yang nginep di rumah Sasuke ).

Sasori jadi terharu, meski temen-temennya sableng semua tapi ternyata mereka setia kawan. Nyaris aja Sasori nangis karena terharu mendadak Kakuzu bangun.

" Jangan terharu gitu Sas, mending lu kasih gua duid jatah karena udah ngejagain lu semalem suntuk sama mahkluk-mahkluk gak jelas ini " Kakuzu ngomong sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Pein yang dia anggep paling gak jelas.

" Parah lo Zu! Temen lagi sakit malah di palak!! " Hidan yang bangun en denger omongan Kakuzu langsung ngemplang kepalanya.

" Gua Bercanda kale!!! " Kakuzu ngebales ngemplang kepala Hidan.

" Daripada lu berdua berantem mendingan makan dulu gih, gua udah masakin tuh ada di meja makan! " usul Kisame mencegah terjadinya perang dunia dalam berita eh..perang dunia ke tiga maksud saia.

" YAY MAKANNNNN!!!! " teriak Tobi dan Deidara yang langsung bangun dari tidur begitu denger kata 'makan'. Dan dua-duanya ngacir tanpa pamit ke luar, Kisame dan yang lain langsung sweatdrop.

" Emang sekarang udah jam berapa Kis? " Sasori nanya dengan tampang bingung abis liat dua juniornya yang kadar stress nya di luar batas normal.

" Udah jam 1 siang ".

Dan Kisame bangunin yang lainnya plus nyuruh mereka pada nyarap siang ( bukan nyarap pagi atau suruh mereka jadi sarap loh! ).

* * *

'Bete gue sendirian di kamar..Ternyata jadi orang sakit itu gak enak ya…'. Sasori udah stress ngerem di kamar gak di kasih keluar kamar sama Pein.

1 jam kemudian……

" Ah!!! Bisa mati bosen ni gue!!!!" Sasori teriak gaje sambil ngacak-ngacak rambut yang kemudian berlanjut ( silahkan hubungin mbah Tsunade ) lempar-lempar bantal keluar.

BUK!

Salah satu bantal yang di lempar Sasori berhasil mendarat mulus di atas kepala Pein.

" Woi!! Siapa yang nimpuk gue pake bantal ne?!! Gak sopan amat!!! " .

BUK!

Satu lagi bantal lain menyusul kali ini mendarat di mukanya. Pein udah ngomel-ngomel aja tapi si Tobi malah asik lompat-lompat sambil teriak " YAY!! ADA HUJAN BANTAL!!".

" Kayaknya dari kamar Sasori-danna tuh un! " Deidara nunjuk asal muasal terjadinya hujan lokal bantal.

Pein naik ke atas sambil bawa-bawa bantal dan di buntutin sama Deidara dan Tobi.

" Woi-" Pein belum selesai ngomong mukanya udah kena lempar bantal. BUK!

" Ngap-" BUK ( lagi ).

" Aen si-" BUK ( lagi ).

" Lu Sas!!! " BUK ( dan lagi ).

Sasori kembali melempar bantal dengan target Pein, tapi si Pein dengan cepat ngeles dari serangan bantal yang membabi buta ( gelap dong!). Karena si Pein udah nunduk duluan yang kena malah Deidara.

" UNN!!! " Deidara gelagapan nangkep tuh bantal.

" Yah…Meleset deh sasaran tembak gue.." Sasori sedikit kecewa kaya orang gak dapet piala citra.

" Apa-apaan sih lo Sas!? " Pein udah mau ngamuk aja ngeliat kelakuan anak buahnya yang autis ( Pein : cukup Tobi aja kek yang Autis ).

" Bosen ne gue!!! Mau keluar, gak betah taok!! "

" Kalo lo bosen minum obat dulu nih! " samber Hidan yang dateng-dateng bawa obat.

" OGAH!!! " Sasori langsung nolak entu obat mentah-mentah ( Masak dulu baru mateng!! ). Dia tau itu obat pasti racikannya si Sakura yang rasanya abal-abal, bisa bikin orang muntah gak karuan.

" Jangan bandel lo **pinokio**!! " Hidan ikutan ngomel ngeliat kelakuan Sasori.

" Apaan sih lo! Gue bukan anak kecil di paksa minum obat!! " Sasori protes di paksa minum obat yang rasanya pasti amit-amit!.

" Yang bilang elu udah gede siapa?! " Hidan ngomong gak nyambung.

" Oh…iya ya…" Sasori malah manggut-manggut kaya orang blo'on.

'Perasaan gue aja apa si Sasori emang jadi dodol ya…' Pein mikir dramatis.

" Cepetan minum obat!! " Hidan mulai pegel megangin obat dari tadi ( Ya elah mas, pegel mana sama bawa-bawa sabit punya situ!! ).

" Sekali ogah tetep ogah!!Hidup ( pak ) OGAH!! Daripada gue harus minum tuh racun….Mendingan gue…" Sasori udah buka jendela kamar, Tobi sama Deidara jadi histeris karena udah mikir macem-macem.

" Sasori-senpai jangan lompat!!! " teriak Tobi dan dengan adegan slow motion Deidara langsung meluk Sasori sedangkan Tobi mau ikutan lari tapi malah nyusruk di atas kasur.

" Jangan bunuh diri Sasori-danna….Hidup itu memang berat tapi harus di hadapi…" Deidara udah nangis sesegukan.

" Apaan si lo!!! Siapa juga yang mau bunuh diri!? Maksud gue…Daripada gue minum obat nista itu mendingan gue kabur!! " Sasori udah mencak-mencak aja, siapa juga yang mau mati. " Dan lepasin gue! Kalau sampai ketauan fans gue, di kira Yaoi-an kita! " sambung Sasori risih di peluk-peluk.

" Hehehe kirain niat mati…" Deidara nyengir kuda sambil garuk-garuk idung.

" Gak pake kabur-kaburan!! Sekarang balik gak ke kasur ato lo mo gue ceburin ke kali biar makin parah demam lo!!? " Hidan galak mode on. Sasori terpaksa nurut daripada dia di bacok sama psycho satu ini.

* * *

" Rasanya gak enakkkkkkk!!!!!! " Sasori langsung teriak layaknya babon lepas sambil jedotin pala ke guling.

" Namanya juga obat mana ada yang enak! Jangan kayak anak kecil lah" sindir Hidan sambil tersenyum puas.

" Tapi gue tetep bosen…." Sasori malah ngerengek gak jelas.

" Udah lo diem aja tar juga reaksi obatnya bekerja…Lo pasti tidur dengan damai " kata Pein seenak jidat.

" Ma-maksud lo…Ta-tadi itu racun!!? " Sasori shock gak nyangka dia bakal di bunuh sama temen sendiri.

" Bukan dudul!!! " Hidan geplak kepala Pein. " Itu obat ada efek tidur nya…" .

" Oh…Bilang dong!!! " . Sasori meng-ohh sambil lempar bantal lagi kearah Pein ( Si Pein apes bener yak ).

" Ya udah..Kita keluar dulu ya un!! Cepet sembuh un!! " Deidara sama yang lain keluar dari kamar Sasori sambil nyeret Tobi yang malah asik mendem di kasur Sasori.

* * *

" Awawawawawawawawawawaw!!! " Sasori gak jelas lagi nangis apa nyanyi tapi yang jelas yang lain udah stress denger suara Sasori yang sangat tidak baik untuk telinga.

" Ck! Ngapain coba tuh bocah teriak gaje!?" omel Pein udah kumat lagi darah tingginya.

" Anak buah lo tuh! Urusin dong!! " Kakuzu ikutan stress gara-gara mau itung duid gak selse-selse.

" Temen lo juga kan!? " jawab Pein ngeles.

" Udah kita samperin aja rame-rame ( emang mau tawuran yak mas? ) " usul Kisame.

Jadila mereka berbondong-bondong berondong naik ke atas kamarnya Sasori sambil bawa-bawa duid, permen, aquarium, kalung tasbih, pot kembang, kertas Koran, sisir, sama majalah bokep ( Ini sih kerjaan Pein yang bawa majalah bokep ).

" Heh bocah kalo lu gak diem juga gue sumpel mulut lu!! " Pein ngancem sambil acungin majalah bokep yang dia pegang.

" Gue bosen Pein…Ngapain kek gitu…Lo semua sih enak gak sakit, lah gue tersiksa gini…" Sasori ngeluh layaknya curhat.

" Ya udah lu maunya ngapain? " Tanya Kisame sambil makanin makanan ikan di dalam Aquarium yang dia bawa.

" Kita main cerita-cerita!!! " Sasori ngasih usul sambil lompat-lompat di atas kasur.

" Tobi juga suka cerita-ceritaan senpai!! " Tobi ikutan lompat-lompat girang.

" Iya, ayo cerita-cerita tapi lo pada turun dari kasur!! " ini jelas Kakuzu yang ngomong, dia gak mao tuh kasur sampe jebol gara-gara di injek sama anak-anak autis.

" Pada ngumpul donk!!" Sasori dengan bersemangat nyuruh mereka ngumpul ngelilingin dia.

" Mau cerita apaan neh?? " Pein nanya layaknya seorang bapak yang mao dongengin anaknya.

" Ceritain markas Akatsuki ini di buat Pein!! " Sasori langsung semangat.

" Ow okeh, tapi lu jangan nyesel ye! " tantang Pein.

" Siapa takut!! ".

" Begini ceritanya.." Pein memulai cerita dengan wajah sok serius yang di buat-buat. " Waktu gue lagi ngatur-ngatur tukang yang kerja…Gue denger ada yang ketok pintu depan, keras banget…Dan pas gue samperin ke depan gak ada orang..!".

" Ah..yang boneng lu Pein! " Hidan geleng-geleng gak percaya.

" Masa gue bohong, Tanya sama Kakuzu dia juga denger! Bahkan semua yang kerja ikutan denger. Lu tau kan pintu markas kita dari batu…Ngetoknya yah harus keras dong, minimal pake tenaga lah!" Kakuzu Cuma manggut-manggut aja sambil itungin duit, sedangkan yang lain Cuma bengong termasuk Sasori.

Tok..Tok…Tok…

Kedengeran suara pintu kamar Sasori di ketok.

" 1…2…3…." Pein malah sibuk ngitungin anak buahnya.

" Ngapain Pein? " Konan bertanya heran sambil mikir apa si Pein lagi belajar ngitung???

" Kita semua kan kumpul sini....Yang ketok pintu siapa? " Tanya Pein agak cemas.

" Ja-jangan ngomong yang gak-gak…" Deidara langsung kecut dan minggir dari pintu.

" Buka gi Dan! " Pein langsung nyuruh Hidan yang di balas dengan tampang –kok-gue-sih?- sambil nunjuk mukanya sendiri.

" Iya elo! Cepetan buka!! " lanjut Pein gak sabaran.

Sambil menghela napas panjang Hidan membuka pintu tersebut dengan perasaan berdebar-debar.

Kriekkk…..Pintu kamar terbuka dan gak ada siapa-siapa di luar. Hidan buru-buru nutup pintu itu.

" Siapa Dan? " Tanya Kakuzu, penasaran juga.

" Gak ada siapa-siapa…" bales Hidan sambil nutupin rasa takut.

" Oke gue lanjutin ya ceritanya….Nah…lu tau gak pas lagi sibuk-sibuknya gue ngeliat bayangan mondar-mandir di tangga…" Pein ngelanjutin ceritanya yang makin lama bikin bulu kuduk berdiri semua.

" AH! Mana mungkin tampang bokep kayak lo bisa liat 'hal kayak gitu'!! " Kisame buka suara gak percaya.

" Berani sumpah gue! Kalo bohong rontok nih pierchingan gue!!" jawab Pein serius. " Bahkan suara langkah tu bayangan juga kedengeran ma gue…" baru aja Pein ngomong gitu mendadak kedengaran suara langkah orang kayak naik tangga.

" Pe-Pein…Siapa tuh?? " Tanya Kisame ketakutan sambil meluk aquarium yang dia bawa.

" Liat gi Dan" Pein nyuruh Hidan.

" Idih kok gw lagi " Hidan protes ala banci . " Gantian dong! Woi hiu, liat gih! "

" Iya, Iya! " dengan takut-takut Kisame buka pintu, pas pintu kebuka, Kisame ngeliat bayangan hitam jalan turun-naik tangga. Dalam hitumgan per mili second Kisame langsung nutup pintu sambil ketakutan.

" Kenapa lu Kis?? " Tanya Pein heran liat Kisame ketakutan.

"Be-bener Pein! Gue barusan liat bayangan yang lu certain tadi! "

" Pe-pein sama…U-udahan ya ceritanya..Makin serem nih!! " Deidara udah melas minta ceritanya udahan tapi dasar Sasori, dia malah maksa Pein untuk ngelanjutin ceritanya. Dengan terpaksa si Pein nurut daripada dia denger Sasori naynyi-nyanyi lagi gak jelas.

" Tau gak…Pas gue sama Kakuzu ngecek kamar satu-satu yang di atas…Pas di kamar ini gue sama Kakuzu liat nenek-nenek nyengir di jendela..".

" Nenek elo kali Sas! " fitnah Kisame kejam nuduh neneknya Sasori tukang intip.

" Wou serius gue! Ini kan lantai dua mana mungkin ada nenek-nenek nongol di jendela, mau ngintip dari mana coba, pohon aja gak ada! Kecuali tuh nenek-nenek terbang!" jelas Pein bikin yang lainnya shock.

" Ja…jadi maksudnya nenek-nenek itu…." Deidara gak berani lanjutin kalimat terakhirnya. Pein Cuma manggut pelan.

Pas suasana lagi mencekam begitu mendadak muncul sosok nenek yang di certain Pein.

" Ahahaha…" Pein langsung ketawa garing begitu ngeliat sosok nenek itu menatap ke arahnya. Yang lain langsung beku di tempat, tampang mereka uda gado-gado antara mau ngibrit sama ngumpet saat itu juga tanpa terkecuali.

" Ka-Ka-KABOERRRRRR!!!" Pein teriak dan dengan seketika ngacir sambil narik Konan yang masih shock.

Pein lari sambil narik Konan bahkan majalah Playboynya ketinggalan, ini terbukti Pein lebih sayang Konan dari pada majalah bokepnya. Kakuzu ngumpulin duidnya yang berantakan gara-gara teriakan super toa nya Pein. Kisame juga ngacir sambil melukin aquariumnya tercinta. Deidara lari terpaksa sambil nyeret Tobi yang tadi ketiduran sambil nyender ke dia. Zetsu sih tinggal nyelem juga udah sampe. Hidan reflek gendong Sasori sambil lari ( yeah kebetulan Sasori di deket dia, reflek di gendong aja sama dia coz Sasori yang lagi sakit gak mungkin bisa lari ). Sasori sendiri kaget sama kejadian yang begitu mendadak, dan begitu sadar dia udah ngeliat Hidan lagi gendong dia.

'_Ternyata si Hidan kalo di liat dari deket sexy juga'_ pikir Sasori. Pas sadar sama apa yang dia pikirin muka Sasori langsung merah ngalahin rambutnya dan teriak gaje dalem ati 'Gak!!! Apa sih yang gue pikirin…!! Pasti tadi pikiran gue salah, mungkin karena gue sakit jadinya ngelantur'.

" Sadis banget tuh nenek. Pake acara nongol beneran! " Pein langsung sewot begitu udah sampe di bawah.

" Makanya un..Jangan cerita yang serem lagi! " Deidara langsung protes.

" Gak serem kok ceritanya Deidara-senpai! " samber Tobi yang baru bangun.

' Jelas aja orang lo tidur! ' batin semua Akatsuki.

" Wah udah jam 5 nih…gua belom nyirem bunga-bunga gua! " Zetsu pun ngilang kedalem tanah.

" Mandi dulu ah! " kata Konan yang emang udah kegerahan.

" Gue juga belum nguras kolam nih! " Kisame pun ngacir bersama aquarium tercinta.

" Tobi bantuin ya Kisame-senpai!! " Tobi ngikutin Kisame meski tampaknya sang hiu ogah di bantuin sama mahkluk autis itu, niatnya sih emang bantuin tapi bakal berujung bencana.

" Sasori-danna kenapa un? " Tanya Deidara yang ngeliat muka Sasori udah merah kaya cabe merah di ulek.

" lha Sas, kenapa lo? " Hidan nempelin tangannya ke jidat Sasori, tapi si Sasori malah ngomel-ngomel.

" Jangan pegang-pegang gue!! " Jerit Sasori gak jelas dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya lagi.

" Apa salah gue coba? " tanya Hidan kebingungan.

" Mana gue tau " jawab Pein cuek

" Mungkin dia butuh duid " Kakuzu malah nyamain Sasori dengan dirinya swt.

" Lagi sensi kali Hidan-senpai " Cuma Deidara yang ngasih jawaban masuk akal.

" Iya kali ya…Ah gue mau ritual dulu deh" Hidan pun gak terlalu mikirin dan pergi buat ritual.

Sore itu masing-masing Akatsuki melakukan aktifitasnya sendiri-sendiri dan ngelupain kejadian siang tadi, tentu mereka belajar satu hal yaitu jangan pernah cerita yang aneh-aneh.

* * *

" Ayolah Sas anterin gue balik, masa lu tega sih sama abang tercintamu ini " Itachi udah merengek kaya bayi minta di anterin pulang.

" Kenapa gak pulang sendiri sih! " Omel Sasuke.

" Gue….Takut! " Apa!!? Takut??? Clan uchiha yang terkenal kuat takut pulang sendiri?? OMG!!! * Author di keplak sandal sama Itachi *. " Plissss adikku yang paling ganteng, anterin gue balik yah..yah?? " pinta Itachi sambil masang jurus puppy eyes no jutsu yang ternyata berhasil.

" Hhh…Iya deh gue anterin pulang…" Sasuke menyerah kalah dan mau anterin kakak sableng nya itu pulang.

" Gue ikut elo ya teme! " pinta Naruto bersemangat.

" Terserah! Pake mobil lo ya Ji "

" Ha? Kok mobil gue?? " Tanya Neji yang emang lagi ngumpul di rumah Sasuke.

" Mobil gue kan masuk bengkel gara-gara ngajarin si Sakura nyetir…" Jawab Sasuke sambil mengenang hari naas dimana mobilnya ancur sama tenaga Godzilanya Sakura.

" Ya udah deh, tapi gue yang nyetir "

" Wah keliatannya ramai, saya juga ikut ya " kata Sai sambil tersenyum ramah.

Baru aja Lee mau bilang ikutan tapi udah di cegah sama Sasuke. Dia sama Shikamaru dapet tugas jagain rumah dan jagain kulkas dari Chouji.

* * *

" Sono turun! " Sasuke dengan kejam nyuruh Itachi turun dari mobil tapi yang di suruh malah diem aja.

" Gue takut…" kata Itachi jujur.

" OMG!! Baka aniki, lo emang nyusahin ya! " Sasuke nepok jidat udah stress.

" Anterin dong Sasuke adikku yang paling imut " Itachi kembali ngeluarin puppy eyes no jutsu no 2.

" Gak! Lagian kan deket Cuma beberapa meter dari sini, lagian udah gede-gede masa takut! ".

" Plisss lah adikku!! " Itachi udah melas sambil gelendotan ke Sasuke.

" Arghhh!! Iya-iya! Ayo turun!! " Sasuke sekali lagi kalah dan gak bisa nolak permintaan Itachi.

' Ternyata Sasuke mudah di manipulasi sama Itachi ' Batin yang lainnya.

* * *

Di depan markas Akatsuki.

" Ita-nii gue numpang minum ya kedalem " kata Sasuke sambil megangin lehernya.

" Oh, ya udah masuk aja ".

1 jam kemudian.....

" Si Sasuke lama nih! Liat ke dalem gih Nar!! " Neji gak sabaran nungguin Sasuke yang katae Cuma semenit di dalem tapi udah sejam gak keluar-keluar, 'jangan-jangan beranak' pikir Neji ngaco.

" Iya deh, awas ya jangan ninggal!! " Si Naruto segera melaksanakan titah Neji buat liat Sasuke.

Gak berapa lama Naruto masuk kedalam tau-tau ntu bocah udah keluar lagi, lari sambil ngos-ngosan.

" Kok lu sendiri Nar? Si Sasuke mana? " tanya Neji keheranan.

" Itu anak udah tidur di kamar Itachi..Udah yuk kita cabut aja! " jawab Naruto sambil masuk kedalem mobil.

" Dasar nyuasahin aja tuh anak.." sambil komat-kamit Neji nyalain mobilnya dan cabut dari sana. Tapi belum jauh Neji dan yang lainnya pergi mendadak Hp Neji bunyi, karena lagi nyetir Neji langsung samber Hpnya aja, gak ngeliat siapa yang nelpon dia.

" Halo…" tanya Neji masih konsen ngeliat jalan.

" NEJIIIII!!! ELO KEBANGETAN SAMA GUE!!!!" bales dari sebrang pake toa mesjid super guedhe.

" Woi, apaan si lu teriak-teriak! Sakit ne kuping gue! " Neji langsung sewot ampir aja jantungya di buat copot.

" Kan gue udah bilang jangan di tinggal! Kok di tinggal juga sih! ".

" Hah? Ninggal apaan? Ini siapa sih?" tanya Neji bingung.

" Ini gue Naruto!! ".

" HAH!? " Neji kaget setengah idup pasalnya si Naruto kan ada di mobil dia..

" Kenapa Neji?? " Tanya Sai baru sadar ( Soale dia asik gambar dari tadi ).

Neji gak peduli sama pertanyaan Sai, yang jelas dia langsung merinding mendadak. Dengan ragu Neji nengok ke samping, tempat di mana Naruto tadi duduk. Dan ternyata di samping dia kosong, gak ada siapa-siapa. Otomatis Neji langsung ngerem mendadak, Sai jadi nyusruk ke kursi depan.

" Nyupir kasar amat sih, kayak supir angkot! " protes Sai.

" Sa-sai…Lo tadi liat si Naruto masuk mobil gak? " Tanya Neji gugup sambil keringet dingin.

" Naruto? Gak tuh…Lagian kalau ada orang masuk kedengeran suara pintu di buka-tutup dong? Jadi meski saya gak liat tapi saya tau ada yang masuk.. " kata Sai penuh penjelasan, dan Neji baru sadar kalau pas Naruto masuk tadi emang gak kedengeran suara pintu di buka…berarti Naruto yang tadi masuknya nembus pintu mobil dia dong…

" Emangnya ada apa sih? " Tanya Sai belom mudeng.

" Sai buruan keluar!! Kita ke tempat Itachi! " Neji langsung panik dan keluar mobil banting pintu, si Sai malah bengong kaya kambing. Neji yang gemes langsung nyeret paksa Sai.

Akhirnya kedua sejoli itu ( Kok jadi NejiSai ==a ) sampai juga di markas Akatsuki dengan sehat walafiat. Di dalem markas si Neji baru berani cerita kejadian yang mereka alamin ( Lebih tepatnya sih dia doang, wong si Sai asik gambar ). Bukannya pada kasian tapi dia malah di ledek, terutama Naruto sama Sasuke yang puas ngakak, Neji Cuma bisa pasang tampang asem.

Besoknya Neji cs baru berani pulang dan untungnya mobilnya Neji gak apa-apa setelah di tinggal semaleman. Begitu pergi neji langsung berikrar kalau dia gak mau lagi anter Itachi pulang apalagi malem-malem, kapok bo!!.

**TBC.................**

* * *

Yayyyy~~ akhirnya upload juga meski telat lagi , ( janjinya kan abis ujian lalu upload tapi ini udah ngaret huff ).

Telat karena kakak Author masuk rumah sakit dan belum sembuh...Cepet sembuh yahhh!!!

semoga fic yang ini bisa bikin yang baca seneng hehehe soalnya saia sempet kehilangan ide aka buntu =,=. yang mau review silahkan, saran dan kritiknya di terima dengan terbuka, tapi saia sangat tidak suka kalaw ada yang sengaja comment dan tujuannya hanya untuk menghina, karena kekurangan itu harus di kasih tahu dengan cara yang benar bukan tuk di hina, TUL KAN?? SATUJU KAN??? ^^ V.


	7. Chapter 7

YOSHH!! GANBATTE!!

Saia berusaha untuk update ini secepatnya meski hasilnya tetep aja kelamaan ,. Mau gimana lagi masih banyak ujian sih!!.

Makasih yang udah review dan di tungguin huhuhuh saia terharu *nangis lebay mode on *.

Dan...Ummmmm..beneran makin rapih ya tulisanna sayuri dei-chan???. 'Tar di berantakin lagi deh', niat bejad Author kumat.

Keep reading and have fun!!!!!.

Disclaimer : maunya sih Naruto cs jadi milik saia bersama Team Akatsuki, tapi takdir berkata lain ,.

* * *

**Keangkeran Markas Akatsuki**

**Chapter tujuh**

'Sial gara-gara kejadian kemaren, malemnya jadi gak bisa tidur' gerutu Pein dalem ati.

" Kenapa Pein? Kok kusut sih mukanya? " tanya Konan khawatir ngeliat romeonya tercinta bertampang awut-awutan.

" Semaleman gue gak bisa tidur….Gara-gara penampakan nenek Sasori itu " kata Pein kemakan omongan Kisame kalo entu penampakan nenek si Saso.

" Ya udah jangan di pikirin, sarapan dulu yuk" Konan tumben kalem nee * Author di kipas Konan pake kipas kertas *.

* * *

" Kusut amat muka lo Pein? " Tanya Itachi curiga, jangan-jangan si Pein lagi sembunyiin aib.

" Biasa aja ah.." jawab Pein ngibul, padahal sih dia lagi jaga gengsi dari si Uchiha. Jangan sampe ketauan kalau semaleman dia gak bisa tidur gara-gara kebayang muka penampakan nenek-nenek.

" Ah, Tobi tau! Pein-senpai pasti masih takut sama setan yang waktu itu ya senpai?! " tebakan Tobi tepat mengenai sasaran. Itachi langsung ngelirik Pein dengan tatapan –oh jadi karena itu ya-.

" Halah siapa yang takut! Berani nongol lagi gue jadiin perkedel dia! " kata Pein sok, padahal dalem ati dia udah berdoa biar gak ngeliat penampakan lagi.

" Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke sama yang lain kemana Itachi-san?? " tanya Deidara celingukan kaya nyariin anak ayam.

" Oh…Mereka udah pada cabut pagi-pagi tadi " jawab Itachi tenang.

" Dah..Dah… Pada abisin sarapannya abis itu selesein misi! " kata Pein udah kayak seorang bapak lagi ngatur anak-anaknya.

* * *

" WHATTT!!?? LO NINGGALIN GUE BERDUA DOANG SAMA NI BOCAH AUTIS??!! " Sasori langsung pusing lagi kepalanya en duduk lemes sambil ngebayangin gimana nasib dia di tinggal sama Tobi.

" Iya, lo kan sakit jadi mesti ada yang jagain " bales Pein santai.

" Jagain sih jagain tapi jangan sama mahkluk atu ini kali! Yang ada bisa meninggal di tempat gue! " kata Sasori sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Tobi pake Barbie yang dia pegang ( Jiah dasar Saso, udah gede-gede masih main boneka, boneka Barbie lagi! ).

" kenapa gak Deidara aja jagain gue? "

" Deidara lagi ada kerjaan di Konoha buat ancurin lumpur kering " kata Kakuzu si mata ijo.

" Kisame? " tanya Sasori penasaran.

" Dia juga gua kasih kerjaan, ikutan lomba renang di Danau Konoha " . kata Kakuzu lagi sambil kembali itungin kira-kira berapa jumlah uang yang bakal dia dapet kalo si Kisame menang.

" Hidan? " tanya Sasori masi penasaran.

" Dia sibuk gua kasih kerjaan segunung! " jawab Kakuzu cepet.

" A-ammphhhhh!! " Belum sempet Sasori nanya mulutnya udah di jejelin sandal sama Kakuzu. " Mmhpp Pueh! " Sasori berhasil ngebuang tuh sandal nista dari mulutnya dan mental ke muka Pein.

" Wadow!! " Pein langsung teriak gaje gara-gara mukanya yang ganteng ( Menurut dia en Konan ) udah ternoda sama sandal jepit milik Kakuzu. 'Mesti maskeran semaleman nih ' batin Pein mulai ketularan narsisnya Itachi.

" Udah jangan banyak bacod! Biar si Zetsu ikut nemenin lu, kalo si Tobi macem-macem laporin aja ke Zetsu! " kata Kakuzu gak sabaran dan langsung cabut sebelum si Sasori bisa protes ke dia.

" Ta-tapi..! "

" Udah, terima nasib aja Sas! " Pein ikutan ngacir, dasar ketua maniak bokep gak bertanggung jawab!

" Yang tabah ya Sasori-danna " kata Deidara turut prihatin sama nasib Sasori.

* * *

" TOBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!" teriakan Sasori sukses bikin Zetsu yang lagi asik baca manga hentai jatoh dari tempat duduknya.

" Woi Sas! Berisik taok! " kata Zetsu yang tiba-tiba udah nongol di kamar Sasori. Zetsu langsung kaget liat kamar Sasori yang udah gak berbentuk.

" Sas, ini kamar apa kandang bebek? Kok berantakan banget? " tanya Zetsu heran, biasanya kamar si Sasori paling rapih.

" Gara-gara si Tobi nih! Tadi gue tinggal bentar , eh pas gue balik udah ancur gini kamar gue…" Sasori meratapi bonek-boneka koleksinya yang berantakan kayak abis kena bom Bali.

" Sekarang mana si Tobi? " tanya Zetsu gak peduli sama nasib boneka-bonekanya Sasori.

" Ini juga gue lagi nyari!" jawab Sasori dengan muka bête.

" Ya udah ayok cari, itu anak pasti ngumpet ".

30 menit kemudian......

"Hnnn…Kemana sih tuh anak!? " Sasori udah pusing dari tadi muterin markas nyariin si Tobi, tapi gak ketemu-ketemu.

" Kalau urusan ngumpet memang nomor satu si Tobi " Zetsu malah sempet-sempetnya muji Tobi sang ahli sembunyi.

" Liat aja kalo ketemu gue jadiin koleksi boneka gue buat kugutsu! " ancem Sasori bikin Zetsu ngeri. " Sabodo ah sama Tobi, mau ilang kek, kecebur sumur atau di culik setan gue gak peduli! " .

" Woi mau kemana Sas? " tanya Zetsu heran ngeliat Sasori ngeluyur ke luar markas.

" Gue mau ke Konoha, nebus obat! Ayo ikut! ".

" Ow woke de!". Gak berapa lama Zetsu ma Sasori pergi, si Tobi akhirnya keluaran dari peraduan * Author sok puitis *.

" Fiuhhh untung aja Sasori-senpai gak liat Tobi ada di kolong meja dapur " kata Tobi bisa bernapas lega setelah Sasori sama Zetsu pergi keluar.

" Tapi mereka pergi kemana yah?? Ah entahlah mending main ma ikannya Kisame -senpai " Tobi ngomong sama dirinya sendiri autisnya kumat.

"Tobi…" pas Tobi lagi mau jalan keluar menuju kolamnya Kisame aka empang yang deket situ, mendadak ada yang manggil Tobi beberapa kali, dan cara manggilnya kayak orang ngeledek.

"Ah..Senpai jangan nakutin deh! Tobi tahu pasti Sasori –senpai kan yang manggil Tobi!" Tobi nengok kebelakangnya tapi gak ada orang ( iyalah orang jelas-jelas si Saso udah keluar sama Zetsu ). 'Pasti Sasori-senpai ma Zetsu-senpai lagi ngumpet' batin Tobi dodolnya kumat.

Karena masih yakin kalau Sasori lagi ngisengin dia, Tobi akhirnya keliling markas buat nyari dimana kira-kira senpainya yang baby face itu ngumpet dan senpainya yang kanibal bersembunyi.

" kemana ya….Kok gak ada sih…." Tobi kebingungan sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

" Tobi..He..He…He " kali ini suara itu terdengar di seluruh ruangan markas Akatsuki.

Tobi yang akhirnya ngeh sama apa yang terjadi langsung ngacir secepat kilat ( Ngalahin kecepatannya eyeshield loh! ). Bahkan si Tobi sampe lupa pake sandal jepit khasnya Akatsuki alias nyeker, dan dia teriak-teriak gaje "EMAKK!! TOBI ANAK BAEK DI GANGUU HANTUU!!" sepanjang jalan, sampe di liatin orang-orang di kirain ada pasien RSJ lepas.

* * *

Tobi akhirnya sampe juga ke Konoha setelah menghadapi 99 rintangan dan 33 bencana ( Goku : Woi!! Itu kan linesnya Anime Saiyuki Reload!!! * bawa-bawa toya sakti buat mukul Author, tapi Author udah ngumpet duluan di kolong jembatan * ).

"Sasori-senpai!! Zetsu-senpai!!!!" Tobi teriak-teriak seneng sambil dadah-dadahan kayak bocah pas berhasil nemuin senpai-senpainya.

" Itukan Tobi, ngapain kemari coba?? " tanya Sasori shock ngeliat kohainya udah ancur-ancuran kayak abis di gebukin orang se RT.

" Mana gue tau! " bales Zetsu cuek.

" Malu-maluin amat…Zet ayok cabut, anggep aja gak kenal! " Sasori langsung balik badan sama Zetsu niat cabut dari tempat itu sebelum Tobi berhasil samperin dia. Tapi bukan Tobi namanya kalau gak berhasil gangguin senpai-senpainya, dia langsung lari samperin SasoZet sebelum dua senpainya berhasil kabur.

" Ah…Sasori-senpai! Zetsu-senpai! Akhirnya Tobi bisa nemuin kalian, senangnyaaa~~~ " Tobi tanpa liat situasi lagi di kerumunan langsung meluk-meluk Sasori, bikin mata semua orang tertuju kearah mereka. Sebagian ada yang iri sambil bilang dalem ati 'ih coba gue yang meluk Sasori' dan ngebayangin kalau mereka di posisi Tobi ( Ini sih pikirannya fans girl Sasori ). Sebagian lagi ada yang nyukurin dalem ati 'sukurin lo di kejar anak monyet' sambil nahan tawa ( Nah kalo ini para cowok-cowok yang cemburu ).

" Apaan sih lu Tob! Lepasin gak! " Sasori langsung mukul topengnya Tobi, niatnya sih mau mukul jidatnya Tobi tapi berhubung si Tobi pake topeng jadilah dia geplak topeng Tobi tanpa perasaan.

" Ta-tapi senpai…Tobi beneran seneng bisa ketemu!! " kali ini Tobi meluk Zetsu dan nyaris bikin si Venusflytrap itu mati kecekek.

" To-Tobi lepasin gue!!! " teriak Zetsu hitam ma putih bareng.

" Lagian lu kenapa sih, dateng-dateng ancur kayak gitu? " akhirnya Sasori menunjukkan tanda-tanda kepedulian.

" Ceritanya panjaaaaaaaaaaaaang deh senpai!!" jawab Tobi sambil rentangin kedua tangannya lebar-lebar * Tobi lebay mode on *.

" Ya gak usah cerita kalo gitu " bales Sasori cuek dan minggat dari situ bareng Zetsu.

" Tapi senpai, Tobi mau kok cerita kalau senpai maksa " kata Tobi sambil buntutin Sasori.

" Hiiiyy siapa juga yang maksa! " sekali lagi Sasori berusaha menjauhkan Tobi yang udah meluk-meluk.

Dan di sepanjang jalan menuju markas si Tobi gak bisa berenti cerita kalau dia di gangguin setan ( Kok kesannya si Tobi malah pamer di ganggu setan ya ==a ). Sasori sama Zetsu terpaksa sabar dengerin celotehan Tobi, asli mereka bener-bener menderita lahir batin.

* * *

'Akhirnya sampe juga ' batin Zetsu sama Sasori lega karena si Tobi berenti cerita.

" Yayyyyy uda pada pulang ya!!!" Tobi teriak gaje dan langsung samperin Itachi, Kisame dan Deidara yang lagi pada kumpul.

" Apaan sih un!? " Deidara kaget kena serangan mendadak dari Tobi ( baca : peluk ).

" Senpai-senpai tau gak? Tobi tuh tadi di isengin sama hantu loh senpai! " Tobi mulai cerita ke Deidara, Itachi en Kisame dengan gaya sok.

" Bohong un! " kata Deidara gak percaya.

" Emang bener tuh Saos? " tanya Itachi ke Saso.

" Iya kali, mana gue tau " jawab Sasori cuek dan langsung naik ke atas. Dia udah eneg sama cerita Tobi yang dia denger hamper puluhan kali di jalan tadi.

" Beneran deh senpai! Serem banget, Tobi sampe takut~~ " kata Tobi yang kembali memeluk Deidara.

'Takut? Tapi malah keliatan seneng!' batin Itachi geleng-geleng.

" Tobi!! Lepasin un!!! Itachi-san tolong!! " Deidara udah sesek napas.

" Oi Tob! Lepasin si Deidara tuh, lo mau bikin dia jadi hantu? " Itachi membela sang kekasih tercinta * author di lempar Itachi *.

" Maap Deidara-senpai!! Maap yaaaa~~ " kata Tobi yang akhirnya ngekepasin Deidara.

" Pergi sana un! " Deidara ngambek dan ngacir ke kamarnya.

" Itachi-senpai, Kisame-senpai! Mau denger cerita Tobi gak?? " tanya Tobi bersemangat.

" Gak butuh!! " jawab dua-duanya kompak.

* * *

Malemnya.......

" Asik nih tim Konoha sana tim Suna tanding " kata Pein yang udah nongkrong depan TV sambil bawa keripik.

" menangin mana lu Pein? " tanya Hidan yang tau-tau udah nongol bareng Kakuzu.

" Konoha dong! " jawab Pein mantep.

" Wogh! Satubuh kita Pein, gue juga pilih Konoha! Secara di situ kan ada adek gue yang super jenius " Itachi nepok dada bangga.

" Halah, jangan seneng dulu lo! Gue pilih Suna, disana kan ada Shikamaru yang lebih jenius dari adek lo yang mirip ayam! " samber Hidan banggain tim Suna.

" Hah bocah nanas gitu pasti kalah! Lagian dia berkhianat tuh, masa bantuin Suna! " Itachi sewot adeknya di bilang mirip ayam ( soale kalo Sasuke mirip ayam dia juga dong! Logikanya kan mereka kakak-adek ).

" Daripada ayam! Bisa apa dia? Petok-petok! " Hidan malah ngeledek bikin Itachi panas.

" Ayo tarohan!! " tantang Itachi.

" Oke siapa takut!! ".

" Kalo gitu gue yang jadi Bandar! " Kakuzu ikutan semangat, gara-gara urusan duid sih langsung ijo dia.

" Woi Sas, mao ikutan tarohan bola gak??! " tanya Itachi berapi-api.

" hmmm……………………………………………….Boleh.." jawab Sasori setelah berpikir lama akhirnya kebujuk ma rayuan setan. ( Itachi : heh! Emangnya gue setan!! ).

" Pasang mana lu? " jawab Pein santai sambil baca apalagi kalo bukan majalah bokepnya.

" Suna lah!! ".

HidanSaso VS ItaPein !! Teng Teng..Dan Kakuzu sebagai wasit.

20 menit kemudian…………

" Zzzzz….Zzzzzz…..Zzzzz !! " oalah ternyata malah pada molor! Gayanya doang nih mau taruhan…Ck…Ck…

"Grokkkk…Grokk!!" ini Kakuzu ngoroknya paling ganas. Dan berkat suara dengkurannya yang maha dahsyat si Pein jadi kebangun.

'Buset deh si Kakuzu ngoroknya sadis amat sih! ' batin Pein sweatdrop.

" Oh iya, kan gue tadi lagi taruhan! Jam berapa nih?! " Pein kalang kabut sendirian, dan pas dia liat jam yang nangkring dengan indahnya di atas TV ternyata udah jam 3 pagi. 'Yah….Udah abis deh….' Batin Pein kecewa gak bisa liat pertandingan tadi, 'tapi gak apa-apa juga sih…He..he..he ' kali ini batin Pein malah seneng ( dasar plin-plan ), ya soalnya dia gak perlu keluar duid buat taruhan gitu.

" Ah kebelet…" Pein udah gak nahan hasrat buat ngibrit ke wc. Dan pas Pein di depan ruang makan mendadak aja suasana nya jadi dingin, emang karena angin atau emang perasaan dia, Pein gak peduli, cuma satu yang dia peduliin yaitu dia harus segera sampe wc sebelum ngompol di tempat.

" Huf, lega deh.." ucap Pein lega setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, tapi kelegaan itu gak berlangsung lama karena mendadak jantungnya jadi berdebar keras gak kaya biasanya.

".....Oi, siapa tuh!? " tanya Pein curiga pas menangkap sosok yang berdiri membelakangi dia di ruang makan.

" Xixixixix.. " bales sosok gak di kenal itu gak jelas.

' Siapa sih, di tanya malah gak jelas….Hmmm Itachi gak mungkin, dia kan lagi tidur di depan.. ' batin Pein mulai menebak-nebak sok detektif setelah mengamati sosok itu memiliki rambut panjang. ' Deidara mungkin….Tapi ngapain juga dia di situ..'.

" Oi! Lo Deidara ya? " tanya pein untuk meyakinkan dugaannya meski dia sendiri gak yakin.

"Xixixixixix .." bales sosok itu.

" Buset deh, budeg ya? Di tanya juga, jawab yang bener! " Pein mulai sewot.

" Xixixixi..Xixixixix!! " .

' Kok gue lama-lama merindirng ya……Pasti bukan Deidara, gak ada kerjaan banget dia di situ gelap-gelapan, lagian tuh anak kan penakut…Masa si Oro? Dia kan udah pulang…'. Perasaan Pein mulai gak enak. 'Ah mending gue bangunin anak-anak ah'.

* * *

" Oi, bangun-bangun!! " Pein ngibrit dari belakang sampe ruang tengah dan bangunin Hidan ma Itachi dengan kejamnya. ( Secara dia banguninnya nendang kepala Hidan ma Itachi ).

" Wadow! " jerit Hidan sambil megangin kepalanya.

" Adow! " Itachi gak mao kalah ngejerit.

" Apaan sih lo Pein, seenak udel nendang kepala orang! " Hidan ngomel gak terima di injek-injek.

" Taok ne! Bisa cacad nih muka ganteng gue! " Itachi, tetep narsis.

" Di belakang ada orang…Tapi gue gak tau siapa.." Pein ngejelasin bisik-bisik.

" Siapa? " si Hidan malah nanya kek orang bego.

" Kan gue udah bilang gak tau! " Pein nahan urat-urat kemarahan. 'Sabar-sabar' batin Pein ngelus dada.

" Bangunin si Kakuzu gih.." titah raja Pein.

" Dia sih biar gue aja yang bangunin ". Hidan dengan bangga memperlihatkan trik cara membangkitkan Kakuzu dari alam kubur… .

" Wih…Ada **duid** 10 juta ryo numpuk di atas meja! " Hidan sengaja menekankan kata 'duid' agak keras, biar si mata ijo aka Kakuzu bangun.

" Mana-mana!! " begitu denger kata duid si Kakuzu langsung melek dan celingukan.

" Kenapa lo? " Hidan nahan ketawa liat si Kakuzu kemakan sama omongan dia.

" Tadi ada yang bilang duid! " bales Kakuzu yakin.

" Ngigo kali lo! ".

" Udah jangan pada arisan! Ayo ikut gue! " Pein udah gak sabar ngajakin ke belakang. ( Mau ngapain tuh?? ).

" Lo yakin Pein disana ada orang? " tanya Itachi udah merinding ngeliat dapur kalo malem jadi gelap gitu.

" Bener ada, orang gue tanya malah ketawa aja tuh orang " jawab Pein sambil ngendap-ngendap.

" Masalahnya yang lu liat itu bener orang apa 'orang'…." Kata Hidan sambil memperagakan tanda kutip ke temen-temennya.

" ……Mana gue tau…" kata Pein sambil nelen ludah.

" Mana Pein? Kata lo ada orang??? " tanya Itachi bête gara-gara acara tidurnya keganggu.

" Suerrrr deh! Tadi ada nih disini.." Pein sendiri juga bingung.

" Repot amat sih pada, tinggal nyalain lampu aja " Kakuzu dengan sangat brilian nyalain lampu belakang. Jreng..Jrenggg teranglah sudah.

" Kok..Ngilang…? " Pein kebingungan pas ngeliat di dapur kosong.

" Pein….Lo sadar gak apa yang barusan lo liat…? " tanya Itachi mulai bergidik.

" Ma..Masa sih…" .

GEDEBUK. Belum sempet Pein lanjutin kalimat nya dia udah pingsan duluan setelah ngeh apa yang barusan dia alamin.

" Woi Pein!!!! " teriak tiga Akatsuki lain panik. Dan jadilah mereka bertiga kebagian jatah gotong Pein ke dalem kamar.

* * *

Akhirnya si Pein sadar dan semua anggota Akatsuki ada di kamar dia.

" Gak nyangka deh un, ternyata ketua penakut juga un! " kata Deidara takjub ngeliat si Pein pingsan tadi.

" Kena deh lu Pein" Sasori malah nyukurin.

" Kasian Pein.." ini sih pasti Konan yang udah ngelus kepala si Pein, Peinnya sih ajeb-ajeb keenakan.

" Tapi kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk ngusir mahkluk-mahkluk itu " Pein serius mode on.

" Gua sih oke aja, asal gak ngabisin duid " samber Kakuzu cepet.

" Emang lu tau cara ngusirnya? " tanya Hidan gak percaya, soalnya yang dia tau si Pein cuma bisa baca majalah bokep doang sama ngerayu Konan.

" Gampanglah gue pikirin, urusan gue itu….Dan sekarang…..Lo pada keluar dari kamar gue, hush hush!! Kecuali Konan ayank tetep temenin AA ya disini ".

" Ya udah bubar-bubar!! " kata Itachi sedikit iri, gak punya pacar sih.

Besoknya markas Akatsuki udah kedatangan sekelompok orang bertopeng ( bukan pahlawan bertopeng loh ya ). Kira-kira siapa ya mereka??? Dan apa bener Pein dengan kapasitas otaknya yang sangat minim bisa nemuin cara buat ngusir mahkluk-mahkluk itu??? Apakah Akatsuki akan segera punahhh?? ( all Akatsuki : emang lo kira kita ini satwa yang perlu di lindungin apa!!! ). Ya sutra daripada saia di protes mending ceritanya bersambung aja deh.

**TBC............**

* * *

Akhirnyaaa Fic ke tujuh ini selesai!! Tapi Author belum kepikiran chap 8 nya bakal kaya gimana ==". Ya sutra semangat-semangat!!!! * berserk mode on *.

Dannnnnn kayaknya ketelatan sudah menjadi motto bagi saia, maklum masih banyak ujian ,. Author akan terus bersemangat demi masa depan cerita fic ini * meski sebenernya author gak mau nulis lebih dari 10 chapie * .

Arigatou minna-san yang dah review ^^, hope you'll enjoy this one.


	8. Chapter 8

Maaf karena Author yang satu ini gak bosen-bosen nya telat update! Gomenasaiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!! * sembah sujud*. Thx buat yang masih review

meski Authornya ini hobby telat dan sangat gak jelas, Arigatou minna!!!!!!!!.

Disclaimer : aku sedih duduk sendiri karena Naruto cs bukan milik sendiri tapi milik Masashi ,.

* * *

**Keangkeran Markas Akatsuki**

**Chapter 8**

" Pein ngapain lu bawa-bawa pasukan Anbu ke markas kita? " tanya Itachi heran ngeliat sekelompok pahlawan bertopeng * Author di babat para Anbu * udah mejeng di depan markas dengan berbagai macam gaya yang norak.

" Pein….Lu gak niat bawa mereka buat ngusir setan-setan di markas kita kan?? " tanya Kakuzu dengan feeling gak enak.

" kalo udah tau gak usah tanya " jawab Pein cuek dan langsung nyuruh pasukan Anbu itu masuk.

" Ada apaan nih un? " tanya Deidara yang baru bangun tidur dengan rambut acak-acakan kayak kunti.

" Itu dia hantunya! Seranggggg!! " pemimpin Anbu itu memberi komando pada tiga rekannya untuk nyerang Deidara yang saat itu di mata mereka lebih mirip kuntilanak daripada manusia.

" Gyaaaaa!!! Ampun unnnnn!!!! " Deidara histeris saat di serang para Anbu kiriman Pein.

" Woi-woi!!! Itu bukan hantu tapi anak buah gue!!! " teriak Pein berusaha menyelamatkan Deidara dari serangan brutal para Anbu.

" Ow sorry, abis mirip kuntilanak sih! " jawab sang pemimpin Anbu dengan santainya, padahal si Deidara udah terkapar di tempat.

" Teganya kalian semua!!!! " jerit Deidara lebay sambil ngacir menuju kamarnya, kayak cewek yang lagi di khianatin sahabat en pacarnya sendiri.

" …..Ya sutralah jangan di pkirkan waria satu itu " kata pein sweatdrop, heran ngeliat tingkah Deidara.

" Pein-senpai liat deh!!! Tobi di bikinin pesawat kertas sama Konan-senpai!! " kata Tobi yang udah dateng sambil mamerin pesawat kertasnya ke muka Pein.

" Hmm…..Muka gak jelas…Tingkah gak jelas….Ketua mungkinkah…" seorang Anbu mulai mendeteksi gelagat Tobi yang menurutnya aneh.

" Kau benar….Pasti dia…SERANGGGGG!!!! " sekali lagi pasukan Anbu itu ngeroyok anak buah Pein.

" WOI!!! Itu anak buah gue juga, emang agak autis tapi itu bukan setan!!!! " teriak Pein yang berusaha nolong Tobi yang udah teriak-teriak gaje.

" Tobi anak baek di keroyok……HUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! " Tobi nangis pake toa, bikin Pein sama pasukan Anbu gak beres itu tutup kuping dalem-dalem. " Awas ya!!! Tobi bilangin ke mama Konan!! " ancem Tobi mo ngadu ke Konan persis bocah TK.

" Oi Pein ! Lo liat komik hentai gua gak? " tanya Zetsu yang muncul mendadak dari dalem tanah.

" Gak salah lagi, pasti ini setannya!!!! BACOKKKK!!! " teriak ketua Anbu sableng itu dengan ganas.

Zetsu yang kaget liat 4 orang gak jelas make topeng aneh langsung masang tampang –wat de pak muke lu gue depak- langsung buru-buru ngilang ke dalem tanah, sebelum dia jadi korban kebrutalan pasukan Pein yang gak waras itu. Karena Zetsu udah keburu ngilang, pasukan Anbu itu akhirnya bergotong-royong saling tindih dan sang pemimpin Anbu yang akhirnya di ketahui memiliki rambut nanas karena topengnya copot dapet hadiah benjol cantik di bibirnya.

" Tidak! Bibir indahkuuuuuuuu!! " jerit ketua nanas aka Shikamaru sambil megangin bibir sexy nya.

" Teme minggir lo!! " teriak salah seorang Anbu sambil mendorong Anbu lainnya yang menimpa dirinya.

" Apaan sih lo! Si Neji nih gak mau minggir, bangun oi jangan keenakan!! " teriak Anbu satunya kepada Neji.

" Sorry " jawab Neji datar.

'Neji?' batin Itachi udah mencium kerusuhan. " Jangan-jangan lo Naruto sama Sasuke ya? " tanya Itachi sambil mikir ala Conan. (Gak usah dipikir emang udah jelas kale).

" Hehehehe " Naruto buka topengnya sambil cengir-cengir.

" Hnnn " jawab Sasuke singkat yang ikutan lepas topeng.

" Lho?? Kata Hokage dia mao ngirim pasukan Anbu yang elite, kok yang datang malah bocah sih! " Pein protes lebay.

" Ya mau gimana lagi? Anbu yang pengalaman lagi dapet misi keluar semua, sisa kita aja " jawab Shikamaru dengan bibir jontor.

" BAH! Rugi deh gue bayar 4 juta ryo ke tuh Hokage! ".

" APA!!!??? **4 JUTA RYOOOOO** PEIN???!! " teriak Kakuzu shock denger duid yang di pake Pein buat biaya Anbu.

" Tenang aja, gue gak pake duid kas kok. Gue pake duid sendiri " kata Pein yang udah ngerti kenapa si Kakuzu bisa selebay itu.

" Ohhh….Bagus deh " Kakuzu lega karena duid kas gak kepake. 'Tapi duid dari mana dia...Tiap hari kerjanya beli majalah bokep mulu dari si Jiraiya...Dasar murid sama guru sama aja bokepnya..' batin Kakuzu ragu itu duid Pein.

" Terus mau gimana? Mau suruh kita balik? Kita sih oke-oke aja, tapi duid gak bisa kembali ya " kata Neji yang udah males bediri gak ngapa-ngapain.

" Ya terpaksa deh…" jawab Pein sedikit kecewa.

" Hey, gini-gini kita cukup ahli loh!! Urusan hantu sih cil! " kata Naruto yang gak di terima di remehin.

" Ya udah jangan kebanyakan gaya lo! Buktiin kalo kalian mampu! " tantang Pein ke para Anbu muda itu.

" Ok, ayo kita mulai! " jerit Naruto lebay, dan tiba-tiba mereka membentuk formasi norak.

" Give me A " teriak Sasuke sambil nutupin semburat merah di pipinya sambil berpkir ' tuhan bunuh lah gue sekarang'.

" Give me N " teriak Naruto bersemangat sambil ngepalin tinju ke udara.

" Give me B " jerit Neji tidak tahu malu sambil mamerin rambutnya bikin Itachi bete karena ngerasa kesaing.

" And give me U " kata Shikamaru males.

" ANBU!! YAYYY" teriak ke empat Anbu itu kompak sambil pasang pose alay. Pein dkk yang ngeliat langsung jawdrop, Itachi sempet kedip-kedip gak percaya adeknya masang pose kaya si banci Orochimaru.

" Bersiaplah Neji! " Shikamaru tampaknya udah mulai serius dan ngasih aba-aba ke Neji.

" Baiklah…..Byakugan!!! " Neji mengeluarkan jurusnya untuk bisa melihat penampakan apa aja yang tertangkap mata nya. " Terlihat! Ada di dekat tangga " kata Neji sambil menunjuk tangga.

" Naruto! Sasuke! Cepat gunakan air itu! ".

Sesuai perintah Shikamaru, Naruto dan Sasuke lari menuju tangga dan nyirem air -entah apa itu- ke sekeliling area yang di tunjuk Neji. Begitu air itu di siram tampaklah sosok gaje berambut panjang dengan memakai dress putih agak kemerahan di depan Naruto dkk.

" Mamih serem amat!!! " teriak Sasuke OOC dan mundur seribu langkah. Naruto sih gak respon apa-apa, dia malah udah pingsan duluan.

" Shi-shikamaru sekarang giliran lo! " kata Sasuke yang lari ke belakang Itachi sambil nunjuk-nunjuk sang kunti.

" Baiklah…..Jurus bayangan!! " Shikamaru ngeluarin jurus pengikat bayangan ke entu kunti, disini akan terbukti bahwa orang jenius pun bisa bertindak bodoh.

Syuuuuuttttt……

" Shikamaru jurus lo meleset! " jerit Neji panik.

" Oh, iya bego gue….Dia kan mahkluk kasat mata yang tembus pandang alias gak punya bayangan….So pasti jurus gue gak mempan.. " Shikamaru memberi keterangan dengan tenang sementara yang lain udah panik.

" Kalo gitu percuma dong!! " teriak Pein kecewa .

" Xixixixixi abang kangen ya sama eke " kata mba kunti mendadak centil ke Pein.

" Hiy! Amit-amit gue kangen sama mahkluk kaya elo!!! " bales Pein merinding sambil pasang tampang ilfil.

" Abang jahat!! Liat saja pembalasanku! " kata entu mba kunti gak jelas, lalu ngilang.

" Ke-kemana tuh kunti?? " tanya Sasuke yang masih gak mau lepas dari Itachi.

" Mana gue tau! Yang penting kita sadarin dulu tuh si Naruto " kata Shikamaru sambil menunjuk sebuah duren aka Naruto yang tergeletak pasrah.

* * *

" Naruto sadar lo! " Neji udah asik aja gaplokin pipi chubby si Naruto.

" Pake perasaan dikit napa bangunin orang " kata Hidan yang gak tega liat Naruto di siksa Neji.

" Coba lo yang bangunin ! ".

" Minggir semua! " perintah Hidan galak. " Kaya gini nih banguninnya, sadar lo beruk!" Hidan malah nonjok pipi Naruto dengan sangat berperasaan, yang lain sweatdrop sambil membatin 'itu sih lebih parah….Malang nasibmu Naruto'.

" Wadow!!! " Naruto jelas langsung bangun kesakitan sambil megang pipinya yang udah lebam. " Pipi gue kok bengak….Siapa nih yang nonjok gue? " mata Naruto mulai mencari-cari pelaku utama.

" Lo tadi pingsan kan, pas pingsan lo di injek sama Kunti " kata Hidan ngarang dan begonya Naruto percaya aja sambil manggut-manggut.

Pas lagi kumpul-kumpul gitu, si mba kunti nongol lagi. Dan kali ini dia nongol gak sendirian, tapi lengkap sama mahkluk-mahkluk lainnya, ada genderuwo, pocong, tuyul, hantu tanpa kepala, dkk.

" Ga-gawat….Kok yang muncul rame begini… " Pein udah ciut liat penampakan yang seremnya ngalahin Kisame.

" Ini saat yang tepat untuk...... CABUT!!!!! " kata Shikamaru sambil ambil langkah seribu yang di ikutin sana Naruto dkk.

" WOI BAGI YANG MASIH MIMPI INDAH SELAMETIN DIRI LO SEBELUM JADI SANTAPAN PARA SETAN!! " kata Pein yang sempet-sempetnya teriak pake toa lalu ngacir. Anggota Akatsuki lainnya yang masih ngelakuin aktivitas sendiri-sendiri langsung keluar, dan begitu ngeliat mba kunti cs mereka mengikuti jejak Pein sang ketua gak bertanggung jawab yaitu ngacir secepat kilat.

* * *

" Gimana nih Pein? Markas kita udah jadi sarang hantu?? " tanya Konan cs yang udah kumpul di rumah Sasuke udah kaya pengungsian aja.

" Hmmmmm…." Pein mikir, jidatnya sampe bekerut.

" Saatnya kita berperang melawan mereka un!!! " kata Deidara berapi-api, udah nyiapin bom-bom kesayangannya.

" Gila lu Dei! Nanti markas kita ancur gimana!!!? " Kakuzu udah sewot, pasalnya dia gak mau rugi.

" Jadi kita meski gimana?? " tanya Konan lagi yang khawatir ngeliat muka Pein yang lagi mikir ternyata nyeremin.

" Mau kaya gimana kek, yang jelas lo-lo semua harus segera cabut dari rumah gue! " sambung Sasuke bête.

" Ih baka otoutou, ini kan rumah gue juga " kata Itachi sambil mainin jari telunjuknya.

" Hhhnn…" bales Sasuke gak jelas.

" Pein lo gak kesambet kan? Mikir lama amat! " Hidan ikutan ngeri ngeliat muka Pein yang makin gak jelas. (Emang gak jelas dari sono nye deh).

" …..Gue lupa majalah Playboy gue ketinggalan!!!" kata Pein yang baru nyadar majalah-majalah dia ketinggalan.

" Ya elah gue kira apaan! " kata Zetsu anteng sambil baca hentai manga yang sempet dia comot sebelum melarikan diri.

" AHA!!! " tring-tring kayaknya otak Pein udah jalan ne. " Gue ada ide! ".

" Ide apa lagi? Lo mau bawa pasukan Anbu gak mutu lagi? " tanya Kisame nyindir. Yang di sindir Cuma bisa diem ' skak mat'.

" Ada deh pokoknya…Liat aja besok! " kata Pein sok rahasia-rahasiaan sambil nyengir ala maniak.

' Semoga kali ini ide nya si Pein lebih waras dan jelas…' batin semuanya sambil wanti-wanti kali aja besok si Pein malah bawa satpol PP.

* * *

Huahhhh gak nyangka banget chapie ini ternyata pendek.........

Pein : Kok lama sih updatenya? * pein tiba-tiba nongol *.

Author : Apa sih Pein?.

Kisame : Author hobby telat ck ck ck sangat amat tidak patut di contoh!.

Author : Ini lagi ikut-ikutan. Author tuh lagi mikirin cerita baru lagi! Soalnya yang in udah mao selesai.

Tobi : Cerita apa tuh??.

Author : Ya gak tau, makanya Author mikir enaknya cerita apa.......Mungkin senpai-senpai di fic ini bisa kasih masukan??? * puppy eyes*.

Pein : Ooooo gitu.....Tapi telatnya jangan kebangetan dong, kaya Kakashi aja.

Author : Iya-iya * author melengos pergi *.

Pein : Kayaknya dia gak dengerin omongan gue deh...

Konan : Biarlah. Makasih yang udah repot-repot review cerita nan gaje ini meskipun si authornya gak jelas. Dan di tunggu masukannya.


	9. Chapter 9

Makasih yang masih review cerita ini hehehe gak sangka deh! Reviewe-reviewnya bikin semangat! Author lagi banyak prob jadinya gak update-update, terus lupa deh….Tapi pas lagi oprek-oprek email, saya liat email dari beberapa temen-temen yang review….Jadinya author bersemangat kembali! Arigatou minna!.

Ceritanya masih gaje, dan berhubung author udah lama gak nulis…..Jadi yahhhhh beginilah hasilnya.

Disclaimer : Inget loh kawan-kawan Akatsuki cs bukan punya saya!

* * *

KEANGKERAN MARKAS AKATSUKI

Chapter9

Besoknya Pein udah siap siaga satu di depan rumah Sasuke dengan di temani sama 4 orang aneh yang gak kalah autis dari Tobi. Orang yang satu rambut hitam acak-acakan pake kaos sama jeans butut sambil ngemut jempol, yang satu lagi cowok berambut merah yang keliatannya malah asik mainin psp dari pada dengerin penjelasan Pein, di sebelahnya cowok berambut blonde yang kalau di liat sekilas mirip sama cewek * author di todong senapan *lagi makan coklat dengan brutal, sebelahnya ada bocah albino serba putih-putih ( sok bersih, sok putih ! ) sambil utak-atik cube ukuran mini yang dia bawa. Udah tau dong yang di panggil Pein siapa? Yup! Kuartet death note aka LMNM ( L, Mellow, Near, Matt ).

" Nah udah ngerti kan tugas lo-lo pada? " Tanya Pein dengan tampang sok bossy.

" Oke! Ayo kita santronin ntuh markas! " Jawab pemuda berambut pirang aka Mellow dengan penuh hasrat sambil nenteng-nenteng meriam.

" Pein! Oi! " Itachi yang ngeliat Pein gak biasanya bangun pagi ( eyalah wong biasanya si Pein kaya badak kalo tidur ) langsung nyamperin sambil lari-lari kecil. " Pein lo bawa-bawa siapa itu? " Tanya Itachi heran sambil mikir jangan-jangan si Pein nyulik anak orang buat di kirim jadi pembokat.

Author : Disini ceritanya Itachi doang yang baru bangun, yang lainnya masih molor.

" Oh, mereka ini detektif yang gue sewa buat cari cara nenangin arwah-arwah di markas kita "

' Bocah, napa malah sewa detektif..Emangnya mao nangkep koruptor? Ato penjahat? Kenapa gak sewa dukun aja sekalian! " Batin Itachi gak abis pikir sama kadar keminusan otak Pein.

" Hm…Gue ikut deh sama lo! " Itachi akhirnya penasaran dan mutusin ( cinta segitiga antara MellowXMattXNear) buat ikut.

* * *

" Nah ini dia nih tempatnya " Kata Pein menunjuk TKP setelah melewati perjalanan maut dari Konoha menuju Markas mereka yang amit-amit jauhnya. ( Gimana gak maut, wong sepanjang perjalanan si Mellow nyumpah-nyumpah ke Pein, kalo belom sampe si Pein mao dia bacok ).

" Ternyata markasnya masih primitif.." komen L datar tanpa ekspresi tapi menyayat hati.

" Luar boleh primitive tapi dalemnya dong! ( author : gak kalah primitif ya Pein? * Pein nyeruduk author pake rambut durennya ampe author semaput di tempat * ).

" Wow…." Takjub LMNM ketika melihat kedalam goa primitive milik Pein, yang rupanya di dalem cukup berkelas ( kelas satu, dua, apa tiga nih? Apa malah gak naek kelas? ). Ada TV layar datar yang ukurannya cukup guedhe, sofa, pajangan-pajangan yang cukup bagus buat ukuran Akatsuki ( gue udah bilang kan Akatsuki sekali-kali di bikin kaya ).

" Wow…Rupanya ada donat diatas meja " rupanya si L takjub gara-gara ngeliat donat tergeletak dengan indah di atas meja, mengundang hasrat L untuk melalap donat kesukaannya. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi L langsung jalan dengan sasaran utama donat dan nyomot itu donat. Pein sama Itachi sweatdrop.

" Woy! Kita kemari bukan untuk makan! Tapi buat cari cara buat ngusir penampakan nista di tempat gue ini! " Pein mulai sewot ampe monyong-monyongin bibir.

" Ck…CK..CK….Untuk mencari cara nenangin para roh itu, saya harus berpikir, dan untuk berpikir membutuhkan tenaga, tenaga di dapat dari asupan makanan, untuk itulah saya perlu makan untuk memberi kekuatan pada otak saya agar bisa berpikir " Kata L dengan santai sambil memain-mainkan jari telunjuknya. Pein sama Itachi cuma cengo dengerin penjelasan L, pinter sih pinter tapi penjelasannya gak guna.

" Baiklah…Ayo kita berpencar mencari petunjuk, dan…..Kalian " L kali ini nunjuk Pein sama Itachi pake donat yang dia pegang. " Kalian berdua disini saja, biar kami yang menyelidiki ". L cs pun mulai bergerak berpencar.

Tinggallah dua mahkluk jomblo gak ada kerjaan...

" ….."

"….."

Hening…..

" Enaknya kita ngapain ya? " Tanya Pein entah kepada dirinya sendiri ato ke Itachi.

" Auk…" Jawab Itachi cuek sambil menjatuhkan diri kepelukan Pein * Konan di ujung sana udah siapin kipas gedhe * hahaha bercanda kok, maksudnya menjatuhkan diri ke sofa. Dan dalam itungan detik si Itachi langsung molor, sisa Pein yang bengong ngeliat kelakuan Itachi.

* * *

" Oi, Mellow…Elo ngapain? " Tanya Matt heran ngeliat Mellow geratak di dapur.

"…..Cari coklat.." jawab Mellow polos. ( Author jadi bayangin tampang polos Mellow tuh kaya apa ya? ).

" Bukannya elo tadi udah abisin 10 batang coklat? " Tanya Matt gak percaya.

" Tapi belom puas nih gw.." jawab Mellow cuek sambil tetep ngacak-ngacak dapur.

" Kita tuh disini buat kerja tauk! Kerja! " Matt sok-sok an kasih nasehat padahal dia sendiri lagi asik maen PSP.

" Bawel lu ah! Mending lu bantuin gua cari coklat! Cepet! " Mellow marah-marah sambil nodong-nodong meriam ke muka Matt. Dari pada mati di tempat si Matt nurut aja apa kata Mellow. ( Cieh, Matt! Jiwa ukenya nongol! * author mao di sambit PSP tapi gak jadi, soalnya itu PSP kesayangan dia *).

* * *

" Sudah menemukan sesuatu Near? " Tanya L kepada Near tanpa berbalik melihat orang yang bersangkutan.

" Belum L…." sahut Near datar.

Kayaknya sih Cuma si L sama Near aja yang beres kerjanya di banding duo MM yang malah asik acak-acak dapur milik Akatsuki.

3 jam kemudian L dkk udah ngumpul lagi di ruang tengah sambil bawa-bawa benda rongsokan.

" Kok malah bawa-bawa benda rongsokan gitu sih? " protes Pein sebel, soalnya dia sewa detektif bukan tukang loak!.

" Banyak bacot lu! " kata Mellow bête, gara-gara coklat yang dia cari gak ketemu.

" Ini bukan barang rongsokan, tapi benda-benda ini ada sangkut pautnya sama hantu-hantu yang sering menampakkan diri di tempat ini " kembali L memberi penjelasan kaya guru lagi nerangin pelajaran ke muridnya. Pein Cuma ber-ooh ria dengan tampang cengo.

" Terus benda-benda itu mao diapain emangnya? ".

" Benda-benda ini akan kami bakar ".

Sementara L sama yang lainnya bawa benda-benda 'nista' itu ke luar markas, Pein mati-matian membangunkan Itachi yang masih molor dengan nikmatnya.

" Itachi, OI bangun! Budek lo, bangun buruan! " Pein udah mukul-mukul kepala si Itachi biar bangun, tapi emang dasar kakek, tetep aja dia asik ngorok.

" Dasar kakek tua! " Pein udah kesel plus nyembur, tapi gak lama muncul ide sableng ( dan mesum pastinya! ) terlintas di otak kecil Pein. " Itachi, bangun oi! Liat adek lu si Sasuke **di cium** Naruto! "**. **Pein sengaja menekankan kata-kata di cium, dan ternyata caranya manjur juga. Itachi langsung bangun dari mimpi indahnya sambil teriak-teriak gaje " Tidak! Tidak ada yang boleh mencium adek ku sayang selain gue!". Pein sweatdrop.

" Budek neh kuping gue sama suara toa lu! " Pein kapok deket-deket Itachi yang lagi kumat brother complexnya.

" Kata lu barusan Naruto cium adek gue, mana dia! " Itachi pasang muka angker siap-siap mo cincang Naruto, padahal sih di sebrang sana Naruto lagi asik makan ramen * Naruto mendadak keselek mie ramen plus mangkok-mangkoknya*.

" Kagak! Gue bohong! Lagian elo di bangunin susah banget, kaya kuda nil aja! "

" Oh….Gue kirain beneran.."

" Ayok kedepan, detektif yang gue sewa lagi bakar sajen –eh bukan deng tapi lagi bakar benda keramat! Ayok kesana! ".

Begitulah saudara-saudara alkisah jurus cara membangunkan Itachi dengan mudah tanpa harus mengeluarkan darah dan airmata –halah author di tendang-.

* * *

" Emangnya cara kaya gitu ampuh? " Tanya Itachi setengah gak yakin ngeliat para detektif gaje yang di sewa Pein lagi asik bakar-bakar.

" Entahlah…" Jawab LMNM kompak, datar tanpa ekspresi.

" MANA EKSPRESINYA! " jerit Itachi sok-sok an ikutan iklan.

" Nape sih lu? Obat waras lu abis? " Tanya Pein sambil ngemplang Itachi seraya membatin _'malu-maluin aja nih anak' _(Bukannya lo juga sering malu-maluin ya Pein?).

" Gak abis kok, gue pengen aja sekali-kali jadi gak waras". _bukannya tiap hari emang gak pernah waras?' _batin Pein mulai stress.

Disaat lagi asik bakar-bakaran ( emang di kira bakar ayam kali ya asik?) mendadak suasana jadi mencekam gak jelas.

" Eh…Perasaan gua aja apa emang udara disini jadi dingin ya? " Tanya Itachi bingung sambil menggigil.

" Wajar aja lah masih dingin, sekarang kan baru jam 7 pagi " jawab L masuk akal.

" Ah….Tapi beda nih auranya…." Itachi masih ngotot kalau dinginnya itu beda, dan dia ngerasa ada aura-aura gak enak ( kaya aura penampakan wujud Kisame kalo mao nongol! * Author di gergaji pake Samehada*).

" Alah! Bilang aja lu takut! " Samber Mellow tepat sasaran.

" Beneran, suer tekewer-kewer deh!" ( Sasori : Itachi kampret itu kan trademark gue! Jangan di pake! ).

" Beneran! Suer demi cintaku pada adikku! " kata Itachi ngulangin perkataannya tadi * di rumah Sasuke jatoh dari tempat tidur sambil guling-guling *.

Disaat Itachi sama Mellow lagi ributin soal Itachi yang penakut, mendadak Pein ngeliat penampakan di belakang Matt yang asik main PSP.

" A…Ampun Ndoro sepuh! Bukan gue yang bakar barang-barang loe, tapi tuh! " Pein sujud-sujud sambil nunjuk-nunjuk L yang lagi bakar aset-aset para hantu.

" Ngapain lo sujud-sujud ke gue? " Tanya Matt pede.

" Gue bukan sujud sama lu! Tapi noh sama yang di belakang elu! "

Begitu nengok Matt udah di suguhi wajah ganteng mas genderuwo yang sambil senyum ala om-om mesum. Matt beku di tempat gak bisa gerak.

" Oi Itachi ayok cabut! Ngapain ikutan bengong! " Pein nyeret Itachi buat ngabur yang malah ikutan diem di tempat.

" WOI TUNGGUIN! " teriak Mellow yang tanpa berperasaan ikutan ngabur gak nolongin si Matt. L sama Near? Jangan di Tanya, mereka juga udah ikutan kabur duluan.

" Hey cowok ganteng, godain kita duonggg! " Kata si mas ( apa mba?) Genderuwo dengan lenje ke Matt.

" …...AMIT-AMIT!" teriak Matt menggetarkan seluruh hutan –lebay-. Dia pun tanpa disuruh langsung ngacir nyusul yang lain.

* * *

" Anjrit, apes banget sih! " Pein ngedumel begitu udah sampe di depan rumah Sasuke.

" Kurang ajar lu! Lari gak bilang-bilang! " Kata Mellow esmosi.

" Ngapain juga gue lari bilang-bilang elu! Emangnya lu emak gue? " bales Pein gak kalah esmosi.

" DASAR KALIAN TEGA SEMUA! " Matt tau-tau nongol langsung teriak-teriak gaje pake toa.

" Apaan sih lu, teriak-teriak! Budek neh kuping gue! " kali ini gantian Pein nyembur si Matt, pasalnya cukup sekali ( aku merasa kegagalan cinta lalalal~~ * author malah nyanyi * ) Itachi yang teriak deket kuping dia ampe budek.

" Lagian gue di tinggal…..Liat tuh PSP gue ampe ilang gak jelas kemana tadi! " curhat Matt dengan muka ngambek.

" Udah-udah…Tar gua gantiin deh PSP lu " kata Mellow sambil ngelus-ngelus kepala Matt.

"Beneran Mells? " Tanya Matt dengan muka bahagia, kaya anak kecil yang di janjiin bakal di beliin mobil sama bapaknya kalo naik kelas.

" He'eh " sahut Mellow sambil pasang senyum terkerennya ke Matt. L sama Near sih udah geleng-geleng aja liat Matt kemakan rayuan gombal Mellow.

" Makasih ya Mells " kata Matt sambil meluk-meluk Mellow.

" Apa sih Matt yang gak buat elu.." Mellow kembali merayu Matt dengan trik basi yang sering dia pake.

" Hoy! Kalo mao Yaoi-an jangan di fic gue dong, sana di fic lo aja ndiri! " protes Pein sambil gatel-gatel.

" Apaan sih lu, pelit amat! " omel Mellow galak, segalak landak.

" Minggat sana! Disini nih tokoh utamanya gue! " kata Pein sok yang langsung kena pelotot sama Itachi dengan tampang –heh gak salah lu bilang?-. " Maksudnya tokoh utamanya ya Akatsuki! Lu berempat Cuma numpang lewat satu chapter doang! " ralat Pein takut-takut .

" Ya udahlah! Ayo Matt kita cabut! " kata Mellow nepsong sambil narik Matt ngilang di telen gamabunta * Mellow udah siapin bazooka buat nembak author * maksud author ngilang balik kealamnya!.

" Jiahhh…Maen kabur aja, ini bagemana urusannya! ".

" Oh, iya saya baru ingat…Untuk mengusir hantu-hantu itu diperlukan seorang shinigami" kata L yang nyadarnya telat. ( Tumben L lemot _).

" Shinigami? " Tanya Pein sama Itachi barengan dengan muka blo'on sejadi-jadinya.

" Iya, Shinigami itu suka kelayapan kaya kalong gak ada kerjaan nyariin hantu-hantu yang nyasar buat di balikin ke tempat asalnya, dan kalian bisa cari dimalam hari, paling manjur sih jam 12 keatas. Yah tapi untuk menemukannya tentu tidak mudah, pokoknya nongkrongin aja. Kalau ada mahkluk aneh pakai kimono hitam-hitam itulah Shinigami yang kalian cari" . kata L yang kemudian ngilang sama Near.

" Dasar sapi…Kenapa gak dari pertama aja dia ngasih taunya! Padahal gue udah bayar mereka berempat tuh! " kata Pein kesel.

" **APAAAAAA?** " muncullah sosok Kakuzu yang tiba-tiba lari ke depan dengan suara lantang nyamperin Pein.

" Aduh lama-lama budek beneran nih gue! " Pein ngomel sambil nutupin kuping, pasalnya ini udah ketiga kalinya ada orang yang teriak deket kuping dia ( selamat saudara Pein anda berhak mendapat bonus majalah playboy edisi 1 tahun yang lalu! ).

" Lu bayar itu detektif pake uang kas ya? lu bayar berapa? Mahal? " tanya Kakuzu yang nanyanya borongan kaya ibu-ibu belanja.

" Santailah, gue bayarnya gak ngeluarin biaya sama sekali kok ! " jawab Pein sambil acungin jempol.

" Ohhh…Bagus deh " kata Kakuzu lega.

Tiba-tiba…..BYURRRRRR. Pein dengan sukses kesirem air satu ember sama seseorang yang tidak bertanggung jawab dari balik tembok.

" Wah! Cari mati nih orang! Siapa yang nyirem gue, keluar cepetan! " Pein udah ngamuk plus menggigil kedinginan.

" Ow…Rupanya elo ya. Sorry ya Pein, soalnya gw kira tadi ada kucing ribut di depan rumah gw, makanya gw sirem aja, eh taunya yang ribut itu elo ya" jawab Sasuke sang pelaku dengan polos dan tanpa merasa berdosa langsung masuk kedalem rumah.

" Itachi, adek lu minta gue goreng ya ? " urat-urat kemarahan Pein udah berkedut .

" Gak apa-apalah Pein, lagian itung-itung lu mandi pagi ! " ( Jelas blom mandi, orang demi nungguin LMNM, Pein sampe rela jam 4 subuh bangun dan anter mereka ke markas )Itachi malah ngeledek Pein, plus ikutan nyuekin Pein bareng Kakuzu sambil ngakak puas.

" DASAR SETAN LU SEMUA! " jerit Pein melolong (?) seisi penjuru setempat.

Tanpa hitungan menit lagi, semua warga Konoha yang masih mimpi indah langsung kebangun dan atas inisiatif warga, mereka membuka jendela kamar masing-masing dan ngelemparin Pein dengan barang seadanya sambil ikutan teriak " JANGAN BERISIK SETAN! ".

**Bersambung loh...**

* * *

Author : Haihaihaihai, maap iah updatenya lama buanget hehehehe.

Pein : Bukan lama buanget, tapi udah sangat amat sangat amat sangat –dibekep Itachi-.

Itachi : Yang jelas lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaa dech.

Author : Iya, sekali lagi maap yah, yang udah review capek-capek thanks yah dan maap saia updatenya lama….

Itachi : Lama-lama author mirip Kakashi kalo telat gak nanggung-nanggung.

Pein: Gue kira author udah mokad…* Pein di bejek sama author *.

Author : Hmm….Author udah lama gak nulis, jadi gak tau chapter yang ini bagus atau gak, tapi author udah berusaha jadi mohon pendapatnya ^^.

Itachi : Asal lain kali updatenya jangan kebangetan dong ngaretnya!

Author : Iya Itachi-san hehehe…Kayaknya chap ini end sampai 10 chap aja deh, author mau buat cerita baru. Oh, iya kalaw ada yang maw request silakan aja, akan author usahakan.

Pein : HORE MAU END! .

Author : Pein jahat nich! Kok kayaknya bahagia bener sih chapternya mau abis? .

Pein : Lah lu yang jahat! Masa tiap chap gue apes melulu sih? * Pein ngambek *.

Itachi : Perasaan lu aja kali Pein!.

Author : Senangnya di belain Itachi-san! Oke deh, see ya next chap and reviewnya yah!.


	10. Chapter 10

Author: Horeeee! Akhirnya chap 10!

Pein: Kok lo malah girang? Giliran gue yang seneng aja di bilang jahat, cih...

Author: Gak usah bawel deh! Dan buat NekoMimi yang udah nebak di chap ini ada Ichigo, selamat!

Pein: Selamat dapet apa?

Author: Gak dapet apa-apa, cuma ucapan selamat doang! *author di pentung*.

This is the last chap...Dan akhirnya satu buah(?) fic bisa author kelarin hehehehehehehe * malah ketawa keterusan *.

Disclaimer: Akatsuki dan Naruto cs punya Mashasi, bukan punya author!.

Read and Enjoy ^_^V.

* * *

**KEANGKERAN MARKAS AKATSUKI**

**Chapter 10**

Akhirnya malam itu juga Pein berniat untuk mencari sang shinigami yang konon katanya memakai kimono hitam-hitam, tapi berhubung si Pein ini takut, jadilah dia membujuk (baca: Mengancam ) para anggotanya buat nemenin dia malem itu.

"Ha…Hatsyiiii!" Sasori yang baru sembuh dari demamnya malah bersin-bersin gak karuan.

"Wuihhh udah bersin yang ke-10 tuh!" kata Hidan takjub. Sasori sweatdrop sambil mikir 'ini anak gak ada kerjaan apa? Orang bersin kok di itungin…Dasar aneh'.

"Dingin….Un….." keluh Deidara sambil melukin dirinya sendiri yang udah menggigil kedinginan.

" Iya nih Pein-senpai…Tobi kan udah ngantuk…" Tobi ikutan ngeluh.

"Tauk ne, gak tau apa kalo muka ganteng gua ini butuh istirahat!" kali ini Itachi yang ikut-ikutan ngeluh.

"Gak, gue gak tau dan gak mao tau! Pokoknya kalo ada yang berani ninggalin gue, bakal gue jadiin dendeng sapi!" bales Pein serem.

"Trus, kenapa juga gue harus ikut-ikutan!" dengus Sasuke kesel dengan tampang bête.

"Aw….Jangan bête gitu dong otoutou-chan….Gak ada salahnya kan lo temenin abangmu yang ganteng dan tidak sombong ini" kata Itachi narsis sejadi-jadinya.

"Hnnnn.." komen Sasuke singkat, gak padat dan gak jelas pula.

* * *

1 jam kemudian…...

"Bosen nih un….." Deidara kembali mengeluh untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Sama senpai…." Tobi juga kembali menimpali keluhan Deidara untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ha-Hatsyiii!" Sasori juga bersin untuk yang entah sudah ke sekian kalinya. (Mari kita tanya Hidan!).

"30….." Hidan masih ngitung bersin Sasori yang makin lama makin akut.

"Ngapain sih lo ngitungin orang bersin! Ha-hatsyi!" umpat Sasori kesel.

"Gak ada kerjaan….Bosen….Tadi bersin yang ke 31 lho!" jawab Hidan sambil nyengir-nyengir.

"Hnnnn…." Komen Sasuke yang lagi-lagi gak jelas apa sih maksudnya?.

"Aw….Adikku sayang kenapa sih? Dari tadi bilang 'hnn..hnn' melulu?" tanya Itachi brother complexnya kumat.

"Bosen" jawab Sasuke singkat,( kali ini ) jelas dan padat.

"Sama!" samber akatsuki yang lainnya yang dari tadi Cuma bengong tongkrongin sesuatu yang belum jelas, tapi apa daya? Niat menolak tapi tak bisa, daripada di jadiin dendeng sapi sama si Pein (khusus Kisame dia jadi dendeng ikan sarden ).

"Arghhh..Berisik lo semua!" omel Pein kesel, padahal sih dia sendiri juga udah mulai bosen, nunggu dari jam 12 sampai jam 1 lewat gini, tapi yang di tunggu gak kunjung menampakkan diri. Apalagi ditambah serbuan nyamuk-nyamuk nista yang demen banget mampir kemuka Pein.

"Pein…." Konan memanggil Pein sambil menarik lengan baju sang ketua bokep.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya Pein genit mode on.

"Pein….Gue haus nih….Anterin kedalem dong" pinta Konan dengan muka melas.

"Duh konan chayank…Bukannya AA gak mau nemenin Konan, tapi AA-Pein lagi nunggu shinigami…"

"Hiks…..AA-Pein jahat…Hikss" Konan mulai mewek gajebo.

"Duh….Sama Kakuzu ya sayang, AA harus menunaikan tugas AA sampai kelar nih" kata Pein kaya prajurit yang harus meninggalkan anak dan istrinya untuk berperang demi Negara.

"Males ah kalau gue gak dibayar!" siapa lagi yang ngomong kalo bukan Kakuzu si maniak uang.

"Cepet anterin Konan!" titah raja Pein beringas kaya buaya (darat) lepas.

"Iya dah! Yuk!" akhirnya Kakuzu manut juga, rupanya selain sayang duit Kakuzu juga masih sayang nyawa.(Kakuzu : Iyalah gue masih sayang nyawa! Gue kan masih mau nimbun duit sebanyak-banyaknya! *author sweatdrop*).

* * *

"Cepetan Konan, jangan lama-lama" kata Kakuzu yang udah gak sabaran.

"Sabar bu, baru aja mau ambil gelas!" kata Konan santai sambil ambil gelas yang ada di dalam lemari.

"Lama lu! Sini gua aja yang ambilin!" Kakuzu mengambil gelas yang masih di pegang Konan dengan kasar dan segera mengambil air minum dari dispenser. Perasaannya udah gak enak sejak masuk kedalem.

Pas Kakuzu lagi ngambil air ( posisinya Kakuzu ngebelakangin dapur dan Konan persis di depan dia), tiba-tiba Konan melihat sesuatu yang dimatanya sangat menyeramkan. Sosok itu menyerupai bungkusan putih-putih dengan muka yang lumayan ancur berantakan dan sekarang lagi nyengir dibelakang Kakuzu, bikin bulu kuduk Konan merinding.

"Gue gak jadi minum Kakuzu! Bye!" Konan langsung ngacir keluar.

"Kenapa tuh anak? Tadi katanya pengen minum, tapi malah gak jadi…?" tanya Kakuzu bingung sendiri. "Ah, mending gue aja yang minum". Pas Kakuzu niat mau balikin ntuh gelas ke habitatnya dia ngeliat sosok aka penampakan yang tadi diliat konan dan wujudnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah seekor(?) lemper eh bukan tapi pocong!.

"A..Ampun mbah….Gua Cuma numpang minum kok! Suwer dah!" kata Kakuzu sambil merinding disco dan gak ada 10 detik Kakuzu langsung ngabur sambil teriak-teriak "ITACHI! DI RUMAH LO ADA HANTU POCONG!".

* * *

"Kenapa sih lu!" tanya Itachi gak terima rumahnya di bilang berhantu.

"Di..Dirumah lu ada hantu!" kata Kakuzu sambil ngos-ngosan, kaya abis lomba lari 100 putaran sama kucing.

"Enak aja! Mana mungkin dirumah gua ada setan, kalo ada sih pasti elu setannya!".

"Beneran kok! Kakuzu gak bohong, gue juga liat soalnya!" kata Konan membela Kakuzu.

"Permisi, ada yang bilang hantu barusan?" tiba-tiba muncul sosok gak jelas * author ditendang*.

"HWAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak akatsuki secara spontan karena kaget dan secara reflek jurus sandal jepit melayang ala akatsuki di keluarkan (minus Sasuke yang ngelempar pake sepatu bola).

"Wadaw!" teriak sosok itu ketika terkena beraneka lemparan sandal dan sepatu.

"Se-setop kawan-kawan!" tereak Pein menghentikan hujan sandal part 2 begitu dia liat sosok di depannya itu memakai kimono hitam, ciri-cirinya persis kayak yang di kasih tau detektif panda ke dia.

"Kenapa berenti un?" tanya Deidara yang udah bersiap mao ngelempar sandal jepit pinknya.

"Woi! Lu shinigami kan?" tanya Pein sok yakin.

"Iye, gue shinigami! Gue kemari mau basmi hantu, tadi gue denger ada yang tereak-tereak soal hantu, makanya gue buru-buru kemari" kata shinigami tersebut setengah kesel. Niat mau basmi hantu, tapi malah dia yang dibasmi sama sandal jepit milik sekumpulan orang-orang abnormal.

"Kebetulan banget…" blom sempet Pein ngelanjutin kata-katanya, mendadak akatsuki yang lain udah teriak (lagi) .

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" rupanya mereka teriak ngeliat sosok pocong tadi lagi menuju kearah mereka. Akatsuki panik mode on.

"Oh…Jadi itu biang keladinya!" shinigami itu langsung nyengir mengerikan. "Serahin mahkluk gaje ini ke gue!" shinigami itu langsung lompat (kodok) membantai pocong yang tadi sempet bikin dua akatsuki, geng yang di takuti Konoha ngacir kalang kabut.

CIAT!

HIAT!

TRANG TRANG!

RASAKAN JURUSKU, HIAAAT!

JLEBBB!

OH NOOOO! Teriak pocong itu lebay.

Wuih…Hebat…Prok Prok Prok. Akatsuki malah ngasih teprok tangan saking salutnya sama tuh shinigami yang udah ngebasmi hantu pocong hanya dalam sekali libas.

"He he he….Tengkyu..Tengkyu!" sosok itu malah asik bernorak-norak ria di depan para akatsuki. "Oke deh urusan gue udah beres, gue cabut dulu ye!" Tapi belum sempet shinigami itu ngacir, kimononya udah di tarik sama Pein.

"Tunggu dulu oi!"

"Nape? Jangan tarik-tarik kimono orang oi! Tar kalo kolor gue molor gimana!" kata shinigami itu kesel kimononya di tarik-tarik.

"Gue dari tadi nungguin elo, shinigami".

"Hah? Nungguin gue? Oh, mao minta tanda tangan? Sorry yah gue sibuk, besok harus sekolah nih". Kata shinigami itu pede abis. _'Narsis banget sih tuh orang'_ cibir Itachi dalam hati, gak nyadar kalau dia sendiri juga narsis.

"Gue gak mao minta tanda tangan elu! Tapi gue mao minta tolong basmiin hantu di markas gue!" kata Pein setengah jengkel, buat apa dia minta tanda tangan padahal dia sendiri jauh lebih keren dari ni shinigami.

"Waduh, sorry-sorry aje nih om. Bukannya gue gak mao bantuin elo, tapi besok tuh gue mesti sekolah! Belum lagi gue juga ada ulangan setumpuk, jadi yah…Maap-maap aje ye!" jawab shinigami itu malah curhat gak penting.

"Halah…Kalo gua kasih duit gimana? Tinggal sebut aja berapa?" kata Kakuzu yang tumben-tumbenan mau keluar duit.

"Idih! Emang lo kira kita apaan, bisa di beli!" kata shinigami itu dengan gaya banci kaleng ngalahin Deidara *author di bom Deidara*.

"Huava? Tapi bagus deh, gua gak jadi keluar duit!" Jiahhh si Kakuzu malah plin-plan.

"Udah deh ya, bye!".

"Tunggu dulu…" tiba-tiba Itachi menghadang shinigami tersebut dan…. "Tatap mata saya….Sekarang anda akan menuruti semua perkataan saya dalam hitungan ke-3….1….2….3" oalah Itachi pake jurus andalannya toh, hipnotis.

Shinigami yang di hipnotis sama Itachi akhirnya jadi kaya orang blo'on nurutin semua perkataan Itachi.

* * *

"Lho,lho? Gue ada dimana nih?" tanya shinigami itu heran celingak-celinguk persis kaya orang blon'on.

"Lo ini ada di depan markas kita!" jawab si Pein.

"Kok gue bisa disini? Gue kan mau pulang!"

"Berani lo tinggalin ni tempat, lo bisa ucapin selamat tinggal sama kolor lo!" ancem Pein nista yang udah bersiap narik kimono tuh shinigami.

"Waduh jangan dong om….Iya deh gue bantuin" _daripada keperjakaan gue ilang_. Batin shinigami itu takut 'diapa-apain' sama Pein yang mukanya emang udah mesum.

Shinigami itu masuk kedalam markas akatsuki, dan yang lain nunggu di luar. Gak ada 5 menit dia udah keluar! Apakah udah beres semuanya dalam waktu 5 menit? Oh ternyata tidak saudara-saudara! Shinigami itu malah asik pencet-pencet tombol aka nelepon! Ealah ck ck ck.

"Woy! Lu niat bantu gak sih!" Hidan udah kesel sambil ngeluarin sabit keramatnya.

"Sa-sabar dong! Didalem tuh banyak banget hollownya ( setan maksudnya ), jadi gue calling temen gue dulu buat ngebantuin!" kata shinigami berambut orange itu sambil mundur-mundur takut di bacok Hidan.

"Oh….Gue kirain…." Kata Hidan yang kemudian malah garuk-garuk pake sabit yang dia pegang tadi * sweatdrop*. Rupanya dari tadi dia udah gak tahan gatel dari nyamuk-nyamuk bandel yang demen banget gigitin dia (iyalah wong pake baju aja gak beres! *author di bacok Hidan*).

_Alay kamu memang lebay di liatnya jijay._ Suara ring tone di seberang sana berbunyi dengan merdu.

"Oi Renji!"

"Oi! Ada apaan lo nelepon gue jam 2 pagi gini?" bales dari sebrang telepon.

"Ada proyek besar nih! Buruan kemari bantuin gue, disini Hollownya banyak bener!"

"Dimana emang letaknya?"

"Hmmm….Gak tau!" terdengar suara GUBRAK dari seberang sana. "Pokoknya lo ikutin radar dilayar HP lu aje, tar juga ketemu!".

"….Oke deh!" Klek…Suara telepon sudah dimatikan.

30 menit kemudian…..

"Mana neh temen lo! " tanya Hidan yang lagi-lagi ngacungin sabit keramatnya ke muka shinigami orange itu.

"Sabar dong pak! Tar juga dateng!" sahut sang shinigami sambil jaga jarak 5 meter dari Hidan.

"Kalo gak dateng gue jadiin lu lalapan anak buah gue!" ancem Pein sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Zetsu yang kayanya emang lagi kelaperan.

"Na-nah! I-itu dia temen gue!" kata shinigami itu sambil nunjuk sesosok gorilla berambut merah ala nanas *author di caplok Zabimaru*. "lama banget sih lu!" semprot shinigami itu setengah kesel, setengah lega ( kesel gara-gara dia kena ancem dari akatsuki dan lega karena dia gak jadi santapan Zetsu).

"Sorry deh Ichigo, di jalan gua tadi ketabrak nyamuk!" jawab Renji asal.

"Halah, ngibul aja lu! Ayo masuk!".

Kedua shinigami berambut aneh itu akhirnya masuk kedalam markas akatsuki buat membasmi para setan gaje, sedangkan akatsuki? Ya, mereka nunggu di depan ampe kelar.

* * *

1 jam kemudian…

"Itu dia un, shinigaminya!" Deidara heboh sendiri kaya fan girls yang baru ketemu sama tokoh fav nya.

"Gak usah lo kasih tau gue juga udah tauk kali!" Kata Sasori yang tumben nih gak bersin lagi?.

Akatsuki berlarian (gak lari juga sih, lebih tepatnya jalan sambil ngesot-ngesot, maklum lah udah pada ngantuk) menghampiri dua shinigami itu.

"Beres deh, udah kelar! Semua mahkluk udah gue basmi, balik deh ke asalnya!" kata shinigami berambut orange aka Ichigo sambil nepok dada dengan bangga. Renji Cuma manggut-manggut aja sambil merem melek.

"Sip!" jawab semua akatsuki.

"Terus…Lo mau dibayar berapa?" tanya Kakuzu penuh curiga.

"Gak usah, itung-itung gue latihan. Tapi di dalem jadinya agak berantakan sih, maklumlah hantu-hantunya bandel tadi".

"Gak apa-apa lah, yang penting beres" kata Pein –sok- bijak.

"Ok deh! Yuk, ren kita cabut!" kata Ichigio yang langsung ngibrit.

"Ha? He? Huh? Apa-apa?" Renji yang terbangun dari acara ketidurannya langsung ngelindur. "Oh…Iya-iya" tapi Renji bukannya pergi ikutin Ichigo dia malah jalan mau masuk lagi kedalem markas.

"JALAN KESANA!" kata akatsuki kompak sambil membalikkan badan Renji kearah yang baik dan benar. Dan dua shinigami itu pun hilang di balik kabut.

* * *

"Akhirnya hari-hari tenang penuh kedamaian akan tercipta di markas akatsuki! Mwahahahahahahaha!" kata Pein sambil ketawa nista sambil membuka gerbang akatsuki aka pintu batu. Tapi pas pintu terbuka….JRENGGGGG. Terpampang pemandangan yang sungguh sangat sulit untuk di komentari! Intinya markas akatsuki hancur berantakan babak belur! Kakuzu langsung nangis-nangis gaje, liat markas kaya kapal ketabrak siput lalu mental 1000km.

"UAPAHHH?" jerit akatsuki shock liat home sweet home mereka kaya medan perang yang udah ancur lebur..bur…bur.

"Ini sih bukannya 'agak' berantakan! Tapi sangat amat sangat amat sangat –Itachi di bekep Pein-".

"Kerja rodi deh kita un…" keluh Deidara sambil menghela napas rambutnya (?).

"Pokoknya jangan boleh ada yang tidur sebelum ni markas selesai di beresin!" kata Pein dengan angker. Akatsuki yang lain tentu aja gak berani ngelawan, dengan bersunggut-sunggut satu-persatu anggota akatsuki mulai beres-beres.

Jam 8 paginya acara bergotong-royong di pagi hari (kepagian kali itu!) ala akatsuki pun kelar juga, akatsuki yang udah capek berat plus ngantuk langsung geletakan tanpa dosa di lantai.

"Capek gue….Ha-hatsyi!" keluh Sasori yang bersinnya kumat lagi (Sasori: gue alergi debu tauk!).

"Groookk….Grokkkkkk…"Kakuzu sama Kisame malah langsung molor di tempat.

"Halah! Baru gitu doang udah….ngantuk…Zzzzzz..ZZZZ.." Hidan abal-abal, dia yang protes tapi dia sendiri ikutan molor!.

* * *

**OWARI**

"Akhirnya gue bisa juga baca majalah kesayangan gue dengan khitmat" kata Pein dengan nista sambil melototin majalah bokep yang lagi dia baca.

"Iya….Akhirnya tenang juga" timpal Konan sambil duduk di sebelah Pein.

Sementara Pein dan Konan lagi asik-asikan berdua...Deidara lagi pusing cariin amunisi bom miliknya yang raib.

"Aduh…Kemana ya un?" Deidara keliatan lagi kebingungan muter-muter seisi markas.

"Senpai….Liat kardus Tobi gak? Yang isinya persediaan makanan manis Tobi selama satu bulan?" tanya Tobi ke Deidara.

"Gak tuh un, gue juga lagi nyari koper gue, yang isinya c4 semua. Lo liat gak?" Deidara balik nanya ke Tobi. Tobi Cuma geleng-geleng.

"Aneh ya un….Kok bisa gak ada". Deidara balik lagi nyari-nyari.

"Woi! Ada yang liat robot-robotan gue?" teriak Sasori dari arah atas ke Deidara sama Tobi. Dua kohainya kembali bergeleng-geleng ria. "Aduh…Padahal udah gue simpen di lemari, kok bisa ilang yah…" Sasori kebingungan sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"TIDAKKKKKK! COKLAT-COKLAT GUE!" terdengar jeritan memilukan dari kamar Kakuzu, yang bikin bulu kuduk siapapun yang mendengarnya langsung rontok.

"Berisik lu!" kata Hidan sambil ngelempar kotak kardus yang tadi sempet diacak-acak sama Deidara dan Tobi ampe rombeng.

"Dan? Lu nyolong coklat bekas gue jualan valentine kemarin ya?" tuduh Kakuzu tanpa perasaan (Hidan: dia emang gak punya perasaan kali!).

"Enak aja! Gue gak suka coklat, apalagi yang manis-manis! Itachi kali tuh!" kali ini Hidan nunjuk-nunjuk Itachi yang baru keluar dari kamar.

"Apaan sih lo! Nuduh sembarangan!" Itachi kesel di tunjuk-tunjuk, soalnya dia ngerasa Hidan nunjuk tepat kearah keriputnya. "Gua juga keilangan nih! CD games koleksi gua juga ngilang, lo semua ada yang liat?" Itachi nanya balik. Yang lain kembali geleng-geleng ampe sedeng.

"Heran…Udah gue ubek-ubek tetep gak ada…" Sasori yang akhirnya pasrah nyari koleksi robot-robotannya memutuskan untuk turun dan cari dibawah.

"Hiks….Permen ma lollipop Tobi….Hiks…..HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" walhasil semua pada tutup kuping dari suara ultra sonic Tobi.

"Berisik oi!" Pein keluar bareng Konan dan langsung nyambit Tobi pake majalah bokepnya.

"Pein-sama liat c4 persediaan gue gak un?"

"Hikss…Pein-senpai permen ma lollipop Tobi…"

"Lo tau CD games gua?"

"Lu nyomot coklat-coklat gua?"

Tanya ke empat mahkluk yang baru kemalingan itu secara berbarengan ke Pein.

"Wa-waduh…Gue gak tau tuh!" jawab Pein sambil muncul keringet dingin yang malah bikin Kakuzu curiga. Dan tiba-tiba Kakuzu teringat sesuatu….

"Ah! Gue tau!" mendadak Kakuzu sok tau kaya orang kesambit –eh kesambet.

"Ta-tau apa?" tanya Pein waspada kali aja si Kakuzu udah tau perbuatan nistanya.

"Jangan-jangan barang-barang kita itu…Lo kasih ke detektif yang lo pernah bilang itu kan! Ngaku lu!"

"K-kok lu bisa tau!" Pein dengan dodolnya malah keceplosan buka aib sendiri. '_Oops mati gue keceplosan'_ batin Pein sambil nutupin mulutnya sendiri. '_Emang susah sih kalo orang jujur kaya gue gak bisa bohong'_, kali ini Pein malah membatin dengan narsis.

"Pein….Kali ini gak ada ampun!" kata Kakuzu dengan muka yang lebih menyeramkan dari hantu, Itachi, Deidara, Tobi sama Sasori ikut-ikutan masang muka –gue lalap lo- kearah Pein dengan sangarnya.

"Ko-konan chayank…Kayaknya AA-Pein harus segera melarikan diri dari setan-setan mengerikan itu! Hiyyyy!" kata Pein sambil nunjuk angkara murka dari KakuItaSasoDeiTob dan langsung ngibrit.

"SERBUUUU!" teriak mereka bareng dan langsung ngejar Pein yang kabur dengan (tidak elitnya) malah muter-muterin sofa.

Sementara Pein lagi dikejar-kejar, Konan malah sama sekali gak peduli dan malah nonton tipi. Akatsuki yang lainnya juga Cuma bisa geleng-geleng sambil membatin _'dasar ketua gendeng, anak buahnya juga_ _sama aja…'_ tanpa sadar kalau mereka sendiri juga termasuk orang-orang gendeng.

Yak begitulah hari-hari damai diakatsuki yang telah kembali dimulai dari suara jerit Pein karena di kugutsu sama Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi dan Tobi yang berubah kedalam madara berserk on.

**THE END**

* * *

**Author** : lalalalalala senangnya hatiku tak terkira fic ini selesai syalalalala * nari-nari gaje *.

Pein: Oi, author! Hari-hari damai apaan! Kok gue malah berakhir naas dikejar-kejar gitu?.

Author: Jangan salahkan author, tapi salahkan mukamu yang memang cocok buat di nista kan!.

Sasuke: Nasib gue gimana tuh? Kok jadi gak jelas?.

Author: Aduh jangan marah dong Sasuke-kun. Kamu tuh ceritanya udah ketiduran jadi gak dibahas dan _'gak penting juga'_ batin author yang ketauan sama Sasuke dan langsung siapin chidori *author sembah sujud*.

Ichigo: Gue juga protes nih! Masa penampakan gue cuma sebentar banget, gak full satu chap kaya LMNM?.

Renji: Mending lo...Lah gua? Lebih parah...*Renji pundung di pojokan*.

Author: Halah, yang namanya penampakan itu emang munculnya cuma sekelebat! Masa penampakan mau satu jam? Bisa mati di tempat tar yang baca ni fic! Coba deh lo berdua liat penampakan gimana perasaan kalian?.

Renji & Ichigo: Ya...Serem juga sih... *manggut-manggut dodol kena tipu sama author*.

Author: Tapi author terimakasih lo sama Ichigo, Renji, L, Matt, Mellow, sama Near yang mau menghiasi (?) isi fic author! Sama thanks beratttth ( gak berat-berat amat sih tar gak kuat lagi gotongnya ==") yang udah review, kasih saran dan kripik sambel ( kritik maksud saia).

Author sama Akatsuki pamit dulu! ^_^V.


End file.
